You're not mating with me sunshine!
by Lily Rickman
Summary: This is a RPF Tatennant fanfic. "Catherine Tate, how does someone begin explaining Catherine Tate? She is brilliant, caring, loving, funny, very smart, she is very pretty, gorgeous woman, the color of her eyes is like a mix of green and blue, she's always smiling, she is fantastic, dazzling, incredible, she is my best mate" and maybe not only that David Tennant.
1. Interviews

AN: Hello everyone! Well this is my very first RPF (Real people fiction) and I decided to start with Tatennant just because I love them!

This first chapter may be a bit confusing and a bit complicated to read but I'll tell you a bit what the dynamic will be: Supposedly this chapter is 2 interviews that are being done simultaneously to Catherine Tate and David Tennant where they are asked about each other, David's interview will be in normal letters and Catherine's will be in** bold letters.**

Sorry for the inconvenience but I couldn't put one interview first and then the other because my idea wouldn't have worked the same, next chapters will be normal. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Interviews<span>

"Catherine Tate, how does someone begin explaining Catherine Tate?" answers David to the interviewer.

**"David Tennant. HA! David Tennant, what is to be said?" replies Catherine with fun.**

"She is brilliant, caring, loving, funny, very smart..."

**"He is the only man I have ever known who has a good sense of humor" the audience laughs.**

"Physically, well, you all know her: She is the screamy ginger" he laughs "No, I mean, she IS ginger but that is not all, she is very pretty, gorgeous woman, the color of her eyes is like a mix of green and blue, she's always smiling and she may not seem to but she is so strong" he says, then his Scottish accent shows up more than ever "She is even stronger that myself" everyone laughs.

**"He is so skinny, all those jokes they made in Doctor Who about the 10th Doctor being skinny were not just a thing Russel made up" the studio erupts in laughter, then the ginger continues "David is such a kid, you take him to a playground and he will immediately run and jump on the swings, he never grew up. But of course he is intelligent"**

"I feel Catherine is that kind of person that you see or think of and you could just continue to compliment her all day and yet it wouldn't be enough to say"

**"I am not the kind of person who just throws a bunch of nice things about someone, I'd really rather say it directly to his face but what I can say is that David is and will always be my best friend" everyone in the room cheers, and a bunch of people awe.**

"Yes, she is fantastic, dazzling, incredible, she is my best mate" he finishes proud of his own words.  
>"Oh, that is beautiful David, really, beautiful" says the interviewer "See? That is what I call a real friendship"<p>

**"Wow! Tonight we really have some Tatennant people around don't we?" Catherine laughs "All that you've said is amazing Catherine, but tell me more about how are things between you and David, more like your relationship"  
>"Well, that is getting a bit more personal isn't it?"<strong>

"So tell me David how are the days you spend with Miss. Tate?" the interviewer asks.

**"I'm just joking, um... my relationship with David is pretty much what any friendship is, you know, go to the cinemas, watch movies, have dinner together, just spend an afternoon"**

"I just want to imagine what face Catherine would have made if she had heard that 'Miss Tate', would have been hilarious. The days I spend with Cath are amazing, I always have fun! Never want them to end" he replies.

**"David and I, we are both actors and well we have worked together many times, we have this weird habit that when we are talking to each other and the occasion is proper to do it we quote and act from our old scripts"**

"I think anyone who saw me and Catherine as we are everyday would think we are completely mad, we always quote and instead of being Tate and Tennant we turn into Donna and the Doctor or Beatrice and Benedick or Nan and Jamie"

**"It's actually really fun, we are always having a good time. And whenever I'm feeling down I simply call him and just the fact of listening to his stupid voice and Scottish accent cheer me up, he's always there when I need him"**

"I would cross the universe for Catherine, actually I have crossed an entire ocean just to see her! I would do anything for her"

**"I somehow always wish I was with him as he is with me, but I am not that person, I'm, just teasing him all day long"**

"And she's done so much for me, so so much, I owe her what is worth an entire lifetime"


	2. Friends

Catherine quickly gets out of her car, opens the door of her house and enters. She exhales in relief dropping her handbag, coat and keys to the floor, she is exhausted, it has been a really tiring day, after the odd interview on David she had had to go to give an acting lesson a friend of hers had asked her to do with teenagers, they were the most horrible people to try to give class to, London was like an oven on how hot it was, terrible, there had been a lot of traffic, she just wanted to take a shower and then sleep, she was thinking of the comfort of her bed when the phone ringed.

"Bloody hell" she cursed before answering the phone with anger "Hello"

"Woah, someone's had a bad day, hello Catherine" she can hear that stupid voice in the sottish accent say, she smiles as the anger floods away immediately.

"David, just some hours ago I was talking about you! How are you?" she says happily.

"What a coincidence 'Miss. Tate' I was talking about you too" he teases her.

"Miss. Tate?" she shouts amused at this new name she's given.

"I'm calling you that from now on, learnt it today from the interviewer"

"Interviewer? You gave an interview today too?"

"Yes! You did?"

"About you, who interviewed you?"

"No idea, some new boy, you?"

"Craig Ferguson, I am going to KILL that man, he planned everything, he is worst than the fans" she rolls her eyes as she speaks.

David laughs "Well, probably he did, it was fun though"

"Yes, maybe you are right" she holds her phone between her shoulder and ear as she sits down and takes of her shoes, those black high heels were killing her.

"Can I pop for a visit later? Are you busy today?" the man asks.

"Yes, I am indeed busy today, Twig asked me to take care of Erin, he wants to hang out with some friends"

"Oh, so your husband gets to see his friends but you don't get to see your best friend?" he protests.

"You can always come over" she answers.

"I was hoping we could watch a movie together"

"You can always watch Nemo with me and Erin" she teases.

"Ha! Nice try, we'll catch up some other day"

"Oh right, so you don't like my daughter" she grabs the phone with her hand again.

"Of course I do, I love the girl, I just wanted to watch something that wasn't Nemo with you"

"Oh please come, it's been ages since I last saw you, you could wait until she's asleep and then we can watch a movie or do something"

"Ok, I will, see you in a couple minutes"

She hangs up, throws the phone to a couch and lets herself fall on the bed, she closes her eyes and breathes slowly.

* * *

><p>"How long am I staying with mum?" Erin asks.<p>

"Don't know, we'll see, you'll sleep there tonight" Twig answers.

Erin smiles and looks out of the car's window, she loves it with her mother, she loves the house, she loves the days, she loves the food, she loves her, besides she is a bit sick of her father, he can be so dull and boring sometimes. When they finally arrive the little 10 year old ginger sees a very familiar car in front of the door, she doesn't say anything. They get out of their car and she grabs her bags, then they walk towards the door which is open, they hear laughs.

"Oh I have missed you so much!" she can recognize her mum's voice say, they both get nearer and there they see Catherine Tate with her feet flying above the ground, someone is hugging her really tight and Erin knows who this someone is, she doesn't say anything, she knows her father hates this man.

"I have missed you too" David says as he leaves Catherine back to stand on her own, Erin looks at her father, he is badly containing the anger, his mouth open, he clears his throat interrupting the two friends who are looking at eachother's eyes enjoying the reencounter.

"Oh, hello Twig" the oldest ginger says "Hi Erin"

"Hi mum, hi uncle David" the girl says happily.

David smiles and waves his hand, this clearly irritates Twig.

"I just brought Erin, see you later?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure, sorry, say goodbye to daddy Erin" Catherine replies, smile fading, tension floats in the air, she knows Twig has never fancied her best friend.

The girl leaves her bags on the floor, kisses her dad's cheek and hugs him before waving goodbye, when he gets in the car mother, daughter and David get in the house.

"That sure was not fun" Catherine sighs "I'll go to the bathroom, be back in a second"

"Ok" the other two say.

Erin sits on the couch and invites David to sit beside her. "I'm sorry for all that out there, it was a bit intense, your father doesn't like me, maybe I should get going, give you and Cath some space" he says.

"No, please stay, whenever you are around mummy smiles the brightest"

David's eyes shine, that sure sounded good "As you wish, how are you kid?"

"Good, thank you"

Catherine comes out of the bathroom after some minutes and sighs as she gets in the living room, she sees her daughter and her best friend jumping on the couch, suddenly David turns and says "Donna! You are here! Erin and I were waiting for you, right?"

"Yes! The Doctor said I could travel with you!"

Catherine smiles, she forgets about the previous trouble with Twig and runs towards the man and the girl, she puts herself in a very Donna Noble position and talks "Oi! Who do you think you are just bringing new people every day? Stupid spaceman" the three people in the house laugh and sit back again "I forgot to tell you, congratulations on The Day of the Doctor, you did amazing, wish I had been there, heard Matt is leaving for what they said after christmas? And I saw him regenerate, of course"

"Yes he is, thank you Cath"

"Hope Alex returns, love her character, not very fond of Gillan's though"

David smiles and raises an eyebrow "Have you been watching Doctor Who?"

"Maybe..."

"Wow!"

"Just when I miss you, it will always feel like I'm by your side again, you know the TARDIS, the theme song and everything" she replies rolling her eyes.

Erin moves her little head from one side to the other, trying to keep up on the conversation, she really loves it when 'uncle David' comes for a visit, her mother seems to be happy out of nowhere and she loves that.

"Can uncle David stay tonight?" she says interrupting the adults' talk.

"Um, David has to go home at some point Erin" her mother answers.

"But please mum, you are always so happy when he is around, I like to see you smile!"

David looks at Catherine proudly "Why is it that you smile so much when I am around Miss Tate?"

"Shut up David"

"Why does uncle David make you so happy mummy?"

I-H-A-T-E-Y-O-U the oldest ginger mouthes at the man, then she turns to her daughter "Well you know, David is a very dearest friend of mine, like dad's friend Mark, like your friend Emma"

"All right, can he stay then?" Erin says without really caring.

"He can stay until you fall asleep"


	3. Acting

**AN**: Hi! Sorry for the hiatus, been busy but I hope you all stick around!

I know this chapter totally goes out of the usual Tatennant thing but I have had this idea in my head since forever and needed it out!

Hope you like!

* * *

><p>"She's sleeping" Catherine says with a sigh as she walks inside her living room and then sits on the couch "I can't believe how hard it was! She's so excited that you're here"<p>

David smiles and lets out a small laugh "So, what movie shall we watch?" he asks as he stands up.

"Don't know, you pick it, last time, months ago it was me so now it's your turn, you know where the DVDs are right?"

"Yep" David goes to the corner of the living room where there is a really big and tall black wardrobe, he opens the door and laughs "Why is it you like to keep your movies hidden like this? You have a great collection you know"

"Don't know, I just do, you gave me almost all of those so of course you say it's a great collection!" she lays on her back and crosses her legs so no one can peek down her dress and says "Hurry up or I'll fall asleep"

"Sure" he answers and starts looking at everything, he knows where everything is because it's arranged in alphabetical order but he always tries to play a little with his best friend, something calls him when his eyes pass the eight boxes "Ooooh!" he says, scottish accent showing as much as ever "Harry Potter movies!"

"David, we are NOT watching Harry Potter today please" the redhead says like as if she were angry.

"Ok..." he keeps going and again talks like a child "Look at that! Doctor Who!"

"NO, David"

"Ugh, you are so boring"

"Telling that to your best friend huh?"

"Ok, let me keep thinking" his eyes light up and he takes out 5 films "I can't choose between this five Cath, help me?"

"Hearing you"

"There's Sixty Six, Gulliver's Travels, the filmed version of our first Much Ado About Nothing stage performance, The Bad Mother's Handbook and Mrs Ratcliffe's Revolution"

The woman sits up in a rush and without standing from the couch gets nearer to the wardrobe "Why the hell are we only wanting to watch things where I have acted?"

"That would be because you are my favorite actress" he replies with a grin.

She looks at him with hate and says "Suddenly Harry Potter sound awfully great, shall we?"

He smiles and places the boxes back in place "The same for me" he jumps on the couch next to her "You choose which one"

"This was your plan right? You said Harry Potter at the beggining and then things you knew I'd NEVER watch so we could go back to the first, I hate you, this is my move, let's watch Goblet of Fire"

"Oh no no no, the day we watch Sixty Six we can watch Goblet of Fire, pick another one" he says moving his arms.

"That's not fair, you choose the number then" she lays again.

"All right, I won't say which one, you'll just see" he once more stands up and grabs one box, then closes the wardrobe door and gets on his knees to put the DVD to play "I don't know why you own all those movies and things where you appear if you never watch them"

She imitates him in a fast, squeaky, low voice and then says "That is because certain SOMEONE has given them to me in Christmas and my birthday"

He snorts and goes the couch where he forces her to sit so they both fit, he plays the movie and she turns off the light, the screen turns on and the commercials start, Catherine grabs a pillow and hides her head in it to contain a scream from waking her daughter, she then lifts it again and looks right into her friend's eyes "No, David, not seven part two"

"What!?" he says sounding impressively a lot like the Doctor "How do you know?"

"Well Erin used to be badly obsessed with this movie and wanted me to watch it all the time with her, I recognize the commercials, I stopped watching it with her the fifth time I cried, but I never ever missed the commercials because she always tried tricking me into watching it saying it would be something else"

"How about that? Catherine Tate cries over Harry Potter!" he says with fun.

"Yes I do, any problem? Bet you do to. Alan Rickman's acting is just superve!"

"The thing is I'm David, you are Catherine, see a difference?"

Before the woman can reply the TV starts playing a slowed version of Hedwig's theme and Snape's walking figure appears on the screen, Catherine makes a painful sound in her throat and hugs the pillow hardly, she focuses completely on the screen.

After David plays the movie, taking off subtitles from the menu it starts: Dumbledore's grave being broke into, Voldemort stealing his wand and casting the terrible thunder like spell, then Lily's Theme, painfully in the background as the Warner Brothers logo appears.

"Why must you hurt me this way Tennant? I hate Lily's Theme" the redhead says sighing.

Snape is standing on the top of a tower in Hogwarts, the camera zooms to his face and he watches how his students march inside school.

Like this the whole movie happens, Catherine constantly complaining or hugging the pillow harder, sometimes mouthing the lines, eventually she comes nearer David and he looks down at her.

"This is it David" she says with her voice breaking "The Battle of Hogwarts"

On the screen Proffesson McGonnagall is walking with all her students outside the castle, talking to Neville Longbottom. Catherine talks every single line with the characters, until Molly Weasley, Flitwick and Minerva are right outside the castle.

"Oh hell no, here it comes" she says.

David is so confused, this woman who is next to him has never been like this at any movie they have watched together, and he thought he was the obsessed.

"Piertotum Locomotor" Maggie Smith and Catherine Tate say at the exact same time.

The first statue reaches the floor and David can see tears rolling down his friend's cheeks, maybe they should have watched The Goblet of Fire.

Every second of the movie that passes Catherine gets worse, cries harder and eventually when Snape's death comes she starts shaking, in the end of the movie David can't tell if she's still crying of sadness or if they are now happy tears, he usually cried too but this time there was something else that was holding his attention, when the credits came he reached for the remote control.

"No, no wait, just leave the credits, I already did enough suffering, can handle this"

When the credits were finally finished David turned off the TV and Catherine wiped out her tears, at last letting go of the pillow "Well that sure reminded me why I hadn't watched that movie for two years, thank you, I'm not ever doing it again"

"Wow Catherine how does it affect you that much? Didn't know you liked Harry Potter that much!"

"I-I don't, just this one really gets me, those children, how they grew up together, and not only them, the rest of the people that were there. You know I met Helena when she was almost no one! It's amazing. Also the acting, I insist, Alan Rickman, Helena herself Maggie Smith, the Emma Watson girl and even Ralph Fiennes, Alex's hideous ex-husband"

"Yeah, it is indeed amazing, you just impressed me, never had seen you cry like that for a movie"

"Mah, we all have our own death spots, let's play a game, it's called: How many great actors and actresses David Tennant has worked with. Who that has ever appeared on a Harry Potter movie have you worked with?" she says pinning her hair up on a ponytail.

"Really you are asking me this? Pretty much everyone! Goblet of Fire was such a thing, don't make me enlist everyone"

"But I win this game you know?" she teases.

"Oh yes? Why?"

"Because I have worked with Helena Bonham Carter and you haven't" she says proud.

"Try me, I have Maggie Smith and Julie Walters and Michael Gambon and Alan Rickman" he replies with fun.

"Oh shut up mister famous, want to have dinner?"

"Sure miss 'I cry with Harry Potter', I'll help make it" he stands up.

"Oh shut up, going to change, it's too late for a dress, I'll be back soon"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: The first thing Catherine sees and makes fuzz about is this: /7pykDtzvWFA

Sorry for the total going out of the point but I promise next chapter will be better!


	4. Be My Companion

**AN: Here you go! A new chapter! There are a few things you must know for you to be able to read this without confusing: Georgia Moffet doesn't exist in this fic's world, this happens after christmas 2013, any award or interview that appears inside this fic is entirely fictional (though TTOTD is actually nominated for a BAFTA). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Be My Companion<p>

"There" Catherine says laughing as she gives her daughter a fork "Sorry" she sits down in front of her and begins eating.

"It's all right mum, it's totally normal to forget to put forks on the table at lunch time" Erin replies with a lack of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh god, you are only ten and already spilling sass, you had to be the daughter of a comedian..." the little red-head laughs and takes a mouth full of pasta "How was school?" her mother asks.

"It was fine, just normal stuff you know, lots of notes to take" she says after swallowing.

Before the girl can continue the conversation the phone starts ringing, Catherine apologizes, stands up and answers "Yes?"

_"Hallo"_ she hears from the other side of the line.

"David! It's good to hear your voice, it has been ages since I last saw you about... 12 hours ago?" she laughs "You know last night after you left I had the weirdest dream about us-"

_"Are you home?"_ he interrupts.

"You do realize you didn't call my cellphone right?" she teases.

_"Oh yes, can I go for a second? Need to talk about something, you can tell me your dream when I'm there"_ he talks really fast.

"Sure..."

_"Thank you, see you in no time"_ he hangs up.

The woman leaves the phone on its place and returns to the table where her daughter is drinking water, when she has emptied the glass she asks "What did he want?"

"I have absolutely no idea, he said he needed to come and so he will"

* * *

><p>When they finished eating, Catherine started washing the dishes while Erin dried them and put them in place, as they were in this duty the doorbell rang.<p>

"Coming!" Catherine shouts, she dries her hands and opens the door, before she can say anything David Tennant has already closed it back and gotten into the house.

"I need a favor" he says.

"Yeah, hello to you too" she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, pretending to be angry.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello Catherine" he gives her a hug and then turns his attention to the confused 10-year-old that is looking at them "Hello kid"

"Hi uncle David" she says happily and gives him a hug.

"You need a favor, but let's discuss it sitting, shall we?" David nods and they walk to the living room, the little girl sits on the single sofa, Catherine on one edge of the two-spot with her legs crossed and he sits on the other edge. "What is it then?" she asks.

"I need you to come to the BAFTAs with me, The Day of the Doctor has been nominated and well I need a _companion_"

"Congratulations! That's great news, you have it all deserved. I'd go David but I'm not invited this year as I'm not nominated"

"Nominated actors get a plus one, remember?"

She looks at him impressed "I thought that if you got nominated for this you'd make a kind of circle thing, you know: Matt with Jenna, John with Jemma and You with Billie"

"I thought that too but Jenna is going with John, Jemma and Ingrid are apparently sick of having to go with someone so they'll go kind of together and Matt is taking a plus one"

"That still leaves you and Billie, ask the girl first, what if she doesn't have anyone"

"Yes... about that, she called me today, that's why I know all of this, she asked me to go with her but I really don't want to go with her, I told her I had already agreed with you that if the special had any nominees we'd go together, please say yes" he begs in a very worried scottish accent.

"Oh David John McDonald, you are an arse, sorry Erin" she apologizes to her daughter for her language "You know the girl will hate me forever"

"She already does"

"Thank you for saying that, it's really encouraging, you have no idea"

"No, I mean she didn't hate you when we did Stolen Earth and Journey's End and all those things, she started being not so very fond of you with Much Ado, she kind of never got over me"

"Got over you? You two never had something, did you? And why should she have hated me from there, you and I never had anything either" she said with indignation.

"I know Catherine but you and I kissed almost at least one time a day, I remember she called me once and the first thing she asked was how you were, all angry. And no, I never had anything with Billie, but she fancies me"

"Oh yes of course! Because EVERY woman you've worked with fancies you... David, the fact that you are handsome doesn't make that true"

"But she does, if you want me to put it some other way it's ok: She is jealous that ever since I met you I started spending all my free time with you instead of her"

"That's more like it" she says satisfied "I really like her, what a pity. I'll do it"

"What? You are!?" he says smiling.

"Yeah, BAFTAs with my best friend, why not? But know I'm not very happy you used me as an excuse so you didn't go with Billie, I would have liked it better if you asked me because you wanted me to come in the first place, next time I'll say no"

"Can I go mummy?" Erin asks with excitement, she has been watching all the scene with her fingers crossed wishing her mother agreed.

"Erin, it's a plus one, not plus two, sorry, maybe someday if both David and I are nominated or if he's out of the country I'll take you with me, it's a promise"

"All right" the girl smiles.

"How about you tell me about your dream from last night?" David asks.

"Of course, I nearly forgot, I dreamt last night, it started from where I tucked Erin, then instead of watching Casablanca as we did you convinced me to watch Harry Potter, the last movie, I knew all the lines by heart and cried the whole thing, I was like badly obsessed with Alan Rickman, which I am, but it was so odd! You are seriously affecting my brain"

David laughs and Erin smiles amused "Probably I am" he says, he looks at his wrist watch "Oh no" he sighs "I have to leave Cath, the cast of the special and I have to go with Moff because he wants to talk about the nomination"

"Oh, a pity, off you go then!" the three people stand up, Erin hugs David and waves him goodbye, in the door Catherine hugs him tightly and after leaving him she says "Congratulations David, you have it all deserved, greet the people from me"

**AN: Hope you liked! I'll see you on next chapter :)**


	5. BAFTAs

**AN:** Here goes a little longy for you all because I haven't updated in a while for many reasons, so I hope you enjoy! Any award or thingy here is entirely fictional and made for me to be happy so don't get too excited!  
>This chapter includes a bit of lovely Mattex because that's my other real people OTP.<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine hung up the phone, she had just confirmed that Erin had arrived to her father safely and needed to hurry to get ready, it was BAFTA day, only a few hours away from the red carpet and she still wasn't showered. She quickly took her shoes and bra off and let her bright red hair fall to her shoulders, she hurried to the bathroom where she removed her clothes and waited for the shower to be in a good temperature, while she was under the warm water she began to think what she should wear for the awards, she hadn't had time to buy something new or to ask her designer for something appropriate, she pictured all the dresses that seemed all right: The redbrown she had used once at the BAFTAs, the black one with the enormous cleavage, the grey one, the greenish blueish, the blue one from the set of Much Ado, the tight black one from the final scene of Much Ado. The black from Much Ado convinced her, she'd wear her shiny black heeled shoes and some silver earrings and leave her hair down.

When she had finished showering she rushed to her bedroom where she took out of the closet all the clothes that she was going to wear, she put them on, dried her hair, brushed it and straightened it enough for it to be less curly but still wavy, she got her shoes on, put her earrings and put a bit of eyeliner, then picked a black handbag where she placed all her things she could need in the night, after she had returned her towel to the bathroom the doorbell rang, she opened the door and saw her best friend standing with a childlike smile.

"Hello Dav- oh god no!" she said when she saw the clothes he was wearing "Do I have to change?" she asked.

David was in full 10th Doctor's costume: Brown suit, brown large coat, white converse, 3D glasses and a sonic screwdriver, he pushed Catherine inside the house and closed the door "No, you're just fine, do you like it?" he asked.

"You are a child, have I told you that?"

"Countless times" he smiled and then they both laughed, Catherine threw her arms over David's shoulders and hugged him tightly, he hugged her by the waist and lifted her from the floor, as he would always do "You look beautiful" he said leaving her back again to stand on her own.

"Oh, I don't, I looked better back on the Doctor Who days" she replied.

"Nah! You were and still are, I mean it" his scottish accent popped out "Can I steal you some water and then we leave?"

"Yeah, sure, you know where it is"

He started walking towards the kitchen and when he crossed the living room he saw something on top of the couch, he thought it would be a great idea to make his friend a little embarassed of herself "Hey Catherine, I love the new decoration"

"What are you talking about?" she asked and started walking towards his voice.

"Catch!" he shouted and threw her something, immediately running to the kitchen.

Catherine didn't move fast enough so what ever David told her to catch (she didn't know what yet) landed on her face. "Oi watch it spaceman!" she shouted back. She grabbed it with her hands and saw the purple piece of clothing she had on her hand while her face turned red in embarassment.

"Not entirely sure" David said coming out with a glass of water "but I'm almost certain that goes below the dress, covering your breasts"

The woman sighed angry and replied to her smirking friend "Yes, thank you for the information, I didn't know, I thought it was nice to use it as a table cloth"

"You take care of that, Catherine, because I'm me but imagine the mail man sees that. Leave it in your room and come out quick, we have to leave"

Catherine obeyed and dropped the bra on top of her bed, then she returned to the living room, grabbed her purse and headed with David to the car. It was a black car, nothing special but it was shining as it had been just washed, which was just enoughly well for the BAFTA arrival.

* * *

><p>"We are back here at the red carpet arrival of the BAFTAs 2014, I'm your host Graham Norton and I hope you're having an amazing time! Of our big nominations of tonight, Doctor Who's The Day of the Doctor 50th anniversary special stars have not completed yet, we've already seen the beautiful Ingrid Oliver arrive accompained by Jemma Redgrave, also the gorgeous Jenna Coleman arrived some minutes ago with the most acclaimed John Hurt. We are missing the three principal actors: Matt Smith, Billie Piper and of course David Tennant"<p>

The place is full, cheering people, fans mostly, a lot of interviewers and pictures being taken, looks a lot like the biggest BAFTA award show in some time.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god David look at that!" Catherine says with excitement, she has been looking through the car window at the people who are outside the building where the awards are taking place "She's me!"<p>

David turns his head left and sees what his friend is pointing at: A girl is dressed like Donna in The Runaway Bride and holds a big poster that reads 'I should've come back to the 50th'. He laughs "Very you, earthgirl"

They arrive to the entrance door where the stars' cars are lining up, there's two cars in front of them.

"Is it me or you can see Alex Kingston's hair on the first car?" the ginger asks.

* * *

><p>"What a very great coincidence!" Graham Norton says through the microphone to the camera that is filming him "I said that three stars from Doctor Who were missing and exactly three cars appeared in front of me, could it be them?" he made a funny face and waited with his arms crossed.<p>

From the first car in line Matt Smith comes out of the driver's side (which in England is the right, for all you americans to know) and the audience cheers, he waves his hand and runs childishly to the passenger's car door, passing in front of his car. He is dressed in a black suit and a white buttoned shirt. He opens the door and extends his arm, giving his hand to whoever is inside. A woman's leg comes out, revealing a red high heel and some seconds later Alex Kingston emerges from the car with her hair in its natural curls and freely flying, she's dressed in a long tight-to-the-waist black dress that opens on her left leg. The fans scream in excitement and awe.

"River Song! And the Doctor. Welcome Matt!" Graham cheers.

Both actors smile and Matt gives his keys to a suited man, who takes them and then gets the car away from the place, they go inside the building.

* * *

><p>"Ha! I told you, I know my friends well, she is stunning" Catherine says.<p>

"Yeah, sure you do" her friend answers and starts the car engines again just to move a little bit forward "I wonder who is next"

* * *

><p>"I think I can see the Bad Wolf through the window" Graham smiles and waves to Billie, who does the same.<p>

From a white car comes out Laurence Fox (Billie's husband) with a very serious face, he gives his car keys as Matt did and helps his wife out. She has her blond hair in waves, wears a heavy black eye make up and a really short shiny green dress with matching shoes, she doesn't look that happy either but waves to the screaming fans and forces a smile, they both get in.

* * *

><p>"Wow, she looks gorgeous David"<p>

"Uhuh, no more than you" he replies.

"Oh shut up, of course she does" Catherine says.

"I mean it"

He finally stops the car on the entrance and gets the keys out, when he's about to open the door to get out, his friend stops him.

"Can we do it the other way around please?" she begs, with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I get out first and then help you"

"I suppose we can, yes" he says, stranged.

"Thank you!" she opens the door.

* * *

><p>"New car here! Who may it be?" Graham wiggles his eyebrows and waits, the black car has also dark windows, so you can't see inside.<p>

The passenger's side opens and a woman's leg is placed on the floor, a black high heeled shoe and pale skin are seen, some seconds later Catherine Tate comes out smiling in a tight short black dress "Hello Graham!" she says and the audience cheers.

"Are you nominated dear?" he asks on the microphone.

"Wish I was" she screams back for him to hear.

She walks fastly to the driver's side and opens the door, giving her hand to someone, a man's hand comes out and she kisses it, then pulls someone up. David Tennant pops out, full Doctor costume on, everyone around, including Graham, starts laughing and clapping at the pair's entrance, David smiles and gives his car keys, they both walk and hug the presenter to then disappear following the red carpet inside the building.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much" Catherine says to her friend as they walk inside and let people take them pictures "I have wanted to do that for a really long while"<p>

"Mr. Tennant?" a man with a big camera that has some news company logo approaches "Could I take a picture of you two please? I'm supposed to have every pair by the end of the ceremony"

"Uh, sure. Call me David, please" the man squeals in happiness and stands behind his camera, David turns and pulls Catherine from the waist to get her near him.

"Hands!" she shouts in a very Donna Noble voice.

"C'mon Cath, just smile" he says.

They pose for the man to get 5 different pictures and then separate a generous distance to see the finished results, the shots are lovely, they thank the man and continue their journey.

"Do we have assigned seats?" the ginger asks.

"Yep, we're next to Matt and Alex, there should be a seat with my name and one saying 'guest' next to me"

"Great, should we say hi to everyone?"

"Would be recommendable, yes" he smiles.

They get to where the rest of the Doctor Who cast is sitting and begin their hellos and congratulations, Catherine going first.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" she says to Billie's husband "I'm Catherine Tate, worked once or twice with Billie"

"Hi" he replies dryly.

Catherine smiles and turns to Billie, who is next to him "Evening! Nice to see you, it's been a while" she says, giving her a hug "You look great"

"You've aged" the blond says, clearly not happy to see her.

"Well yes" Catherine replies coolly "It's been some years"

Billie sits back down and the ginger decides to keep on going.

"Hello Jenna, I'm Catherine Tate, not sure if we've been introduced before" she says happily.

"A pleasure" Jenna replies in her most characteristic accent, she has a short white dress and her hair braided, looking fantastic "You are an amazing actress"

"Oh thank you! You are too!" she pats her shoulder and moves.

"Mr. John Hurt" she vows.

"Catherine!" he laughs "How lovely seeing you again! Are you being David's... companion?"

"Yes indeed, the most congratulations on your role, you did amazing, but you know I think I could've been the War Doctor" she teases.

"Oh! You would have been fantastic! Just maybe you had a bit of a disadvantage, as the Doctor has sadly never been ginger"

They hug and she turns to see David, who is chatting with an angry Billie Piper "Oh well" she murmurs, hoping he's doing fine. She moves one seat and interrupts a conversation between two women.

"Hello, I'm Catherine Tate, it's the most wonderful pleasure meeting you both, Jemma your acting is superve, and Ingrid you are Britain's finest in comedy"

"The pleasure is mine" Jemma answers, shaking her hand.

Ingrid looks amazed at her, speechless, then scoffs "I'm sorry but you are Britain's finest, I am such a fan of you and your show and your character in Doctor Who. Oh brilliant! Catherine Tate knows who I am"

Catherine laughs and gives the girl a hug, promising her to talk later.

Luckily for her, there's only one more pair left, she approaches Matt and pokes his arm.  
>"Matthew Smith congratulations!" she says with a wide smile.<p>

He looks at her confused "Congratulations on what? The nomination?" he asks.

"Well, yes, but never mind that" she hugs him and then talks again "Congratulations on Alex!"

"O-on Alex?" he stammers "Is she pregnant?" his eyes open wide.

"Well, you should know that better than me, congratulations on making finally a move on her, you are the most lovely couple"

"Oh! Thank you, I guess. We've been there for a while, Alex didn't tell you?"

"No" she says "David knew?"

"Yeah, everyone close knew, I though she had told you"

"No, but it's ok, I'll leave you" she approaches Alex.

"Yes Sal, I'm here" Alex says to her daughter on the phone "Sal, calm down, Salome, stop, no, I won't be back late, yes, probably Matt will come, Salome please calm down, just turn on the television! You'll eventually see me, bye" she hangs up.

"Kingston!" Catherine says happily.

"Catherine!" Alex stands up and hugs her friend tightly "Oh my god it's been such a long while, you look amazing!"

"Congratulations on Matt" she says happily "I knew the boy would finally strike up someday.

"Thank you! And sorry for not telling you before, I have had far too many things on"

"It's ok" she sits down beside her.

"And congratulations to you on David" Alex says in excitement.

"Oh no no no no no, we are not together" Catherine defends herself.

"No?"

"No! And we'll never be! He's my mate, you know"

"We'll se about that, sweetie" Alex teases.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Oh not at all! I just said we'll see!" David approaches and grabs Alex's arm, she stands and hugs him "Hello dear"

The man, after talking a little with the couple sits down next to his friend.

"How's Billie?" Catherine asks.

"Mad, how could she be?" he replies "What ever"

"You didn't tell me about Matt and Alex and you knew! Also, I didn't know that Billie was married. Guess I'm never informed about the gossip" she tells him.

"Catherine, they've been married since 2007, I went to their wedding, it was a big thing, don't you remember?" he reprimends her.

"No, I don't. Even less with all the interest she has on you, I never thought she was with someone, poor bloke, he looks so bored"

David, Catherine, Matt and Alex catch up and also Ingrid has her promised talk with the ginger, after everyone that had to be there arrived, Graham Norton ran on stage and started making jokes and talking, after some minutes he finally made the proper inauguration.

"Hello everyone and thank you for being here with us tonight celebrating the BAFTAs 2014! So for tonight's award giving we will have a different dynamic. The results have been previously opened and so we know that many awards went to the same movie, there for we are presenting all together in one and then proceed to the rest. Also I want to take the chance to again congratulate our most beloved TV Series for it's 50th anniversary back on November 23. Let's take a look!" he says and the audience (now only actors and companions) cheers.

A 20 minute video starting from the very first Doctor Who episode until Matt Smith's regeneration appears on screen and makes all of the involved actors inside the room awe in memories, Catherine can't believe it's been so long since she first appeared, it feels like no time at all.

"Quite conviniently" Graham starts again after a round of applause for the video "Our luckiest nominee that takes almost all the prices tonight is Doctor Who itself, so if the stars could please come on stage, the ones of the anniversary of course because I see two more" everyone laughs "Please give a big round of applause to Matt Smith, David Tennant, Billie Piper, Jenna Coleman, John Hurt, Jemma Redgrave and Ingrid Oliver!" the whole room applaudes happily and the seven actors walk to the stage with smiling faces, they get up and stay standing in line, looking at the audience.

"I have to say, congratulations to all of you and your writers, slash, directors, slash producers, slash everything" Graham says fast, making everyone laugh "The episode was fantasticallonsygeronimo" David smiles childishly "So before I announce all your millions of awards why don't we see a bit what it was all about?"

A bunch of short trailers, cut scenes and captions come on screen, showing each of the actors, giving everyone the chance to know what the nominee was, when it finished everyone clapped and Graham continued.

"Here we go. Best Film and Best British Film both go to Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special, The Day of the Doctor!" a woman dressed in white comes out of the back of the stage holding two golden faces, one she hands to Jemma and the other one to Ingrid, both of them thank and hold them happily "Best actor in a Leading Role goes to Matt Smith for the Eleventh Doctor!" another woman dressed in white gives Matt his award "Best actress in a Leading Role goes to Jenna Coleman for Clara Oswald!" she accepts her award "Best Direction goes to Nick Hurran and Steven Moffat, that aeren't here so John will you hold it please?" and John does "Best actor in a Supporting Role goes to Mr. David Tennant for the Tenth Doctor, congratulations David and I love the outfit!" David sonics Graha, and then recieves his award "Best actress in a Supporting Role goes to Billie Piper for Rose Tyler, slash Bad Wolf, slash The Moment" she laughs and recieves her award "And finally the eighth and last award of Doctor Who goes to Murray Gold on Best Film Music, as he's not here I'll hold on to it" again, everyone laughs "Not true, John can take it and we'll see what happens later" everyone including the cast members applaude at the awards given and then Graham says "Any words? Ok! Matt starts" Matt recieves the microphone but hands it to David, who takes it happily.

"Well hello everyone" he begins in his scottish accent "I just want to say thank you to every single voter and every single fan out there because this would never be possible without you. I want to thank every actor that has ever played the Doctor, from William Hartnell to Peter Capaldi, for making my life a bit better, Thank you to C.E Webber and Sydney Newman for creating Doctor Who, to Russel T. Davies and Julie Gardner for bringing it back, to Steven Moffat and Mark Gattiss for continuing it now. I'd like to thank all the people I've worked with while in Doctor Who: Noel Clarke, Camille Couduri, John Barrowman, Freema Agyeman, John Simm, Bernard Cribbins, Matt Smith, Jenna Coleman, John Hurt, Jemma Redgrave, Ingrid Oliver, Billie Piper and just everyone. Thank you Murray Gold for the amazing music from 2005 to now. Thank you to everyone that has contributed to something in Doctor Who. And well most of all thank you to my best friend..."

* * *

><p>Alex pokes Catherine on the ribs with her elbow when she hears David, teasing her, the ginger shuts her up.<p>

"...Catherine Tate, who is here with me tonight and has been there all the time since The Runaway Bride, Catherine, thank you so much for all the great times and the advices and the help and the nights and the days and the filming and the singing and just for being such a great mate" he finishes.

"You're not mating with me sunshine!" Catherine shouts back, making the people laugh, David can't hear her as she's a but far away but he can read her lips, and so he laughs too, he gives the microphone to Matt.

Alex and Catherine sit back again and listen to what he has to say, Catherine can't help but see how angry Billie Piper is after all the previous scene.

"Well... David said it almost all but I want to thank my family. And again the Whovians. And the people who have worked with me: Karen Gillan, Arthur Darvill, again Jenna Coleman, David Tennant of course and the whole 50th anniversary cast and crew. Just thank you to everyone! And yes, I also have my own 'most important of them all' thank you to my beautiful girlfriend Alex Kingston, who also is here with me tonight and has helped me through much, you are the most lovely woman I could have ever asked for, I love you" everyone awes and now Catherine is who pokes Alex.

"You won the lottery, sweet talented boy like Matt!" she says, her friend laughs.

* * *

><p>Jenna recieves the microphone and says "Well Matt and David stole all there was to say! So just congratulations Doctor Who!"<p>

The rest of the stars decide not to talk and after a few more words of Graham Norton they are excused to go to their places, the rest of the nominations pass and later the award giving finishes, the cast of the special agree to go celebrate dinner together but Matt, Alex, Catherine and David excuse themselves as the four of them have to return home.

"We have to go see Salome early because we promised but we'll keep in contact ok? You now have my phone number" Alex says.

Catherine and David say goodbye and they see the couple walk away hugged by the arm to retrieve their car.

"Say we go out for dinner on our own Cath?" David says when they're in the car.

"Sure thing, you lied too right? You don't have to return home"

"Who would I have to return to when I'm with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So yeah! That was it! Not much action but I think it's a bit fun. I will try to update soon. Review please!

Tomorrow is David's 43rd!

Today died my favorite author (Gabriel García Márquez) so I want to ask you a favor, if you could (in case you write a review or you can also tweet me) write a "Even 100 years wouldn't have been enough, no one writes to the coronel anymore, but you will live on forever" as a show of respect to him I would love you for ever.

-Lily Rickman


	6. Tea

Chapter 6: Tea.

"Tell me again why we didn't go to a restaurant" Catherine demanded as she opened her own door and got inside the house.

"Because your house is just so much more fun! And we can cook" David said in excitement closing the door behind him and leaving his golden BAFTA face on the living room's center table.

"David" the ginger turned around to face him "We don't cook"

"Yeah we do! We can check a recipe and follow each step, nothing can possibly go wrong" he said in a very Scottish accent.

"You said the same thing last time" she replied.

(_"Ok so you now add a tiny bit of olive oil and flip the fish to the other side" Catherine read from her friend's phone screen, where the recipe was displayed._

_David grabbed the oil and poured some inside the cooking pan. "Is it ok this amount Cath?" he asked._

_Catherine tilted her head and bent over her stove to see the man's work, she sighed in desperation and slapped him on the arm. "David! I said a TINY BIT OF OIL"_

_"That's a tiny bit!" he replied rubbing is arm._

_"No, it isn't, that's a HUGE amount, you're not frying the fish, it's just for seasoning" the fish started popping as the oil jumped and fried it "Flip it before it burns" Catherine told him._

_"Yes ma'am" he said grabbing the spatula and flipping the fish dropping it from a considerably long distance, this making the oil to jump higher and burn Catherine on the arm._

_"You are an arse" she said quickly putting her arm down the cold water stream "Turn off the fire and throw that fish to the bin, we're just eating the side meal I did before"_

_"I am sorry, I am so, so sorry"_

_"Oi, don't go all Doctor with me! I'm never cooking with you again"_)

David laughed at his memory and said "Well we don't cook because I don't cook, but you do!"

"I made a promise that day, remember?" Catherine said.

"I'm never cooking with you again" they said at the same time.

"Right" David answered "Well at least let me order something through the phone then" he said after a moment where they just stared into each other's eyes.

"A restaurant would have been the best idea, you have a car, let's go out!" the ginger replied.

"Nope" her friend popped with exaggeration the _p_ and grabbed the phone "I'll call a chinese home delivery and you can open a bottle of wine, we have to celebrate my award!"

"Oh shut up award man" Catherine said "And I don't drink, you have known me for... what? 9 years? And you still keep forgetting I do not drink"

"I don't forget Cath! But_ I do_ drink, and so I deserve a glass of wine for my award!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Sure, but if I don't drink wouldn't it make sense that I didn't have alcohol in my house?"

"Well" he said in a very Doctor voice "It must have crossed my mind at some point"

Catherine smirked and then laughed at him "Just call and we'll see what we can drink to celebrate"

"Okey!" he replied as he punched the number of his favorite restaurant (which he of course knew by heart) and then asked for some things that Catherine had no idea what they were except for the word 'rice'. "They said that they would be here in about 10 minutes"

"It's fine, should we go to the kitchen and see what we can drink"

They walked together to the kitchen where David started opening and shuffling through every cupboard while Catherine watched him, he was checking one that was almost floor height so he was on his knees and with almost half of his body inside the cupboard when he shouted in excitement and an overly exaggerated badly managed high class London accent "Teeeeeeea"

"Ok, tea will do, David, you stay on the living room and I will handle the water boiling, I don't want my house on fire, thank you very much" Catherine said grabbing the tea can from his hand and hurrying him out with her foot.

Some minutes later the doorbell rang and David ran to the door to pay for the food and, of course, get it inside the house, once he put everything on place in the living room center table he called his friend with an old lady-like voice "Catherine!" he sang "Dinner's ready honey! You don't want it to get cold!"

The ginger came out of the kitchen laughing with the tea pot and two tea cups, she left everything on the table and sat down. "Why don't we eat like civilized humans on the dining room?"

"Because we are no civilized humans" he said.

"Fair point"

"Soooooo, why are the shoes still on?" he asked "The whole point of coming to your house was you getting rid of those" he pointed her high heels.

"They're far" she mimicked making a lot of effort and giving up on reaching her feet "Mind helping me?" she said.

"You are so lazy!"

"But you like me so you'll help me" she put both her legs on top of his and he took the shoes as quickly as he could so not to have her legs on top of his for too long and dropped them to the floor with a loud bang.

"There" he said "Can we eat now? I'm starving"

"Of course" she put her legs away from him and sat in a meditation like position "What did you order?"

"Oh many many things, just you wait and see!" he said and grabbed the tea pot to fill both tea cups, he gave one to his friend and put his high "To my BAFTA"

Catherine snorted "I'm not cheering for that!"

"To the reunion then" he said.

"To the reunion" she replied smiling and clicked their cups together.

"And to my BAFTA"

They both drank and then opened all the food, there was rice as Catherine had heard and some kind of chicken with vegetables that she didn't know existed before but ate happily, after they were done the ginger thought it would be a magnificent idea to rest the food so she laid on the couch putting again her legs, now crossed, on David, and her head on the opposite side.

"You know what would be perfect Catherine?" he asked after some minutes of listening to her breathing and looking at her chest rise rhythmically, as an answer she hummed, opened her eyes and sat up to look into his eyes "an evening cuddling in bed, drinking tea and watching old movies, with... the right person of course."

Catherine looked at him impressed by his words and spoke denoting fun in her voice "Since when do you talk like this? Where is pretty childish David of some minutes ago with his BAFTA and all that? Those are the exact words that a nostalgic romantic would have said."

"Maybe that is what I truly am, a nostalgic romantic."

She smiled "I don't think so, but as you said: With the right person, we still have to wait for her."

_'I already have the person, she is in front of me, don't you see?'_ he thought, but he simply said "A miracle! here's our own hands against our hearts. Come, I will have thee; but, by this light, I take thee for pity."

Catherine laughed, she knew what she should have done, of course she knew, she remembered perfectly every single move and word 'I would not deny you...' and all what followed, but she wouldn't, she found it odd that her friend had dropped that line from Much Ado About Nothing in that precise moment, she just laughed, best she could do.

David smiled sadly and let his heart and ears enjoy the beautiful music the ginger's laugh was, oh he loved her so much and he loved to listen to her laughing, but this one only time he wished it hadn't been her laugh what was coming out of her mouth but the next line of the play, so the scene could be completed and he could kiss her soft lips again, oh, he knew he was dreaming of that ever happening again. She let herself fall backwards to be laying again and closed her eyes once more.

"I should be leaving" he said.

"You can leave now, but you'll have to leave me your BAFTA" she said not bothering to open her eyes "Or you can stay and watch an old movie with your best friend while you drink tea and get prepared for that very special person someday, and take your BAFTA with you when we are done"

He of course said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I know this was short but the thing is that next chapter will be up tomorrow and this was just a little nothing thingy for you to enjoy.

So I hoped you like!


	7. Happy Birthday Catherine!

**AN**: This chapter was supposed to come on May 12 but oh well!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Catherine!<span>

It was 6 in the morning when her phone rang, she got really mad, for some reason she had wanted to sleep for more hours that day but she didn't remember why, her daughter was sleeping in the room next to her and she hoped that the loud ringing her cellphone was making didn't wake her. She picked up without checking the caller with an angry "What"

Not even a second after she had answered Erin ran inside the room completely dressed and with her hair wet probably because she had just showered, she started singing almost at the same time as someone in the other end of the telephone Catherine was holding to her ear, both voices differed in speed so it turned out an awful mess but made the older ginger smile with joy.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Catherine!" the little girl's voice was almost ethereal while the man's voice on the phone was the most terrible out of tone singing, they finished almost shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Catherine awed and extended her arms to give her daughter a hug, putting her phone on speaker, Erin shook her head and ran out of the room, the call on the woman's phone was ended. Minutes later the girl came inside the room again.

"Surprise mummy!" she said running to her bed and at last hugging her.

"Surprise Catherine!" David Tennant said from the door where he held a cake with a lit candle in one hand and an enormous wrapped box with a bow in the other one, she gasped.

"David!" she laughed "Thank you two so much"

The man approached the bed and left the box on one side while he got the cake near her "Blow the candle"

"Make a wish mummy!"

Before cutting the cake David handed her the box "The kid helped me, I hope you like the things we bought and maybe you can wear some later today, I invited some nice people over to celebrate with us, you didn't have plans, did you?"

"No, fortunately I didn't, thank you really very much, both of you"

She took the bow off and unwrapped the box to then open it, what she found inside made her smile almost impossibly widely. Inside the box there was a framed picture of a Doctor Who Series 4 promo where Erin had been added by computer and looked like a little companion, she took the frame out and placed it on her bed side table. Below the frame there was a book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Catherine grabbed it and looked at David inquisitively.

"Oh that... remember a dream you had back in February? It's a reminder of how I have affected you mentally, and I also thought you needed it, everyone needs de Scholastic Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows edition!" he said as if it was an obvious thing.

"Yes, sure..." she laughed and placed the book below the picture. The last thing in the box was a dress, it was red and had a brown belt that went on the waist, she smiled "Thank you Erin" it was a dress she had seen at a shop one day with her daughter and had liked, but hadn't bought because she felt there was no need for it, Catherine wasn't the shopping type.

"Uncle David can I bring it now?" the little girl asked after hugging her mother again, David Nodded and she ran excitedly out of the room to later return with careful steps and a little bed table with breakfast on top of it: It consisted on fruit, yoghurt, toast, coffee and butter, Catherine contained the laughter at the sight of it because her friend and her daughter had decided to bring her breakfast on bed but both knew that they couldn't cook.

When she finished eating, after having talked happily with Erin and David she grabbed her dress and stood up "Thank you very much" she said again "I will have to go take a shower and get dressed because as opposite to you two I am still in my pyjamas and all the dirt from yesterday"

She showered quickly and put the dress on, the red of it reflected on her hair and made the bright color look fire like, she brushed her hair and took one last glance at the mirror "Happy 46th Catherine" she said "Red makes you look 36 again" she laughed at herself and went back to her room where she put a pair of brown shoes to match her belt.

When she got out Erin and David were getting plates out of the cupboard and setting the table for six people. The man looked at her and both his eyes and smile widened "You look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" she blushed palely and got nearer, she tried helping with the table but as she wasn't allowed she sat on a chair and observed "Who's coming?"

"Some old favorites, wait and you'll see"

* * *

><p>At 2:30 the doorbell rang, from the morning to that hour the two friends and the girl talked, played games and enjoyed time together looking a lot more like a perfect family than what they actually were, Catherine, not caring what her friend and daughter said opened the door herself and was more than pleased of finding whom she did outside.<p>

"Matt! Alex! Hello!" she smiled and hugged the couple, one person per arm.

"Happy birthday Catherine! You are looking fantastic, are you aging backwards dear?" Alex Kingston said pushing her boyfriend aside and hugging the ginger tightly with both arms.

"Oh well you are no one to say that, what are you? 30?" Catherine laughed happily.

"We brought someone special today!" Matt said trying to get attention back and making the friends separate. From behind Matt a little brown haired girl appeared and smiled.

"Oh my god are you Salome?" Catherine asked smiling.

The girl nodded and hugged the happy woman "Happy birthday auntie Cath"

"Maybe we should get off my porch" the ginger said leading the way inside, once there everybody said their hellos and the newly arrived couple left big plates with home made food on the table.

"Matt said Alex can cook so I asked them the favor" David said shyly. Catherine rolled her eyes and hugged him thankfully.

"We brought something for you but better bring it after eating" Alex said sitting on the table and with this giving everyone the cue to do so too.

"Oh you shouldn't have" Catherine said.

When they all finished eating the delicious meal made by Alex and later the cake that David had bought the two girls asked for permission to go play to Erin's room and Matt announced he'd go for Catherine's present to his car, he asked David to go with him and so the two women were left alone in the house, strictly prohibited to wash or pick up any plate.

* * *

><p>"So have you been able to do it yet mate?" Matt asked David once they were some steps away from the front door.<p>

"Do what?" the older man answered while he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Catherine, you know what I'm talking about"

"Oh that" he said with his scottish accent popping almost in exaggeration "I haven't, no"

"Well you should do something about it, last time I saw you was... 4 months ago I think and you already had this going on since your complete Doctor Who series with her, didn't you?" Matt complained as he opened his car's trunk and sat down, he patted next to him and invited his friend to sit "Catherine doesn't know how far we are and Alex can hold her for a bit, why does it cost you so much?"

David sat down and shot an angry glare at Matt "Yeah for you it was all easy with Alex, first episode with her and she was already petting you around, I mean you were technically together since that moment, you kissed her all the time and flirted with her"

"Oh yes!" Matt pretended indignation "Matt had it all easy because he kissed her and flirted with her. It was once every million years, you had Much Ado, you rehearsed almost daily, don't lie to me saying you never sneaked in the dressing rooms before the play to give her a good luck kiss or something!"

David shook his head laughing "It's Catherine Tate you are talking about, remember? Not pretty Alex Kingston the flirt queen. Catherine is so not like that, the more she can avoid physical contact with men the better"

* * *

><p>"Catherine" Alex said when Matt finally closed the door behind him and left them alone in the house.<p>

"Yes?"

"How are things with David?"

"As always" she replied "How should they be? Same old friends, he is so amazing" she smiled and turned to look at her friend.

"Yes he is, but he probably woke you super early in the morning to wish you happy birthday" the blond said and Catherine nodded "Matt used to do that you know? A lot, before, he'd call me at about 7 in the morning, it stopped when we finally got together, it will stop, I'm certain, Matt and David are quite alike"

"Excuse me? It will never stop if what makes it happen is the fact that we are not together" Catherine said.

When Alex got clearly enough after several attempts of proving the contrary that Catherine wasn't interested in David at all except for just as a friend she changed topic to a different thing and got the ginger distracted go give her boyfriend time to talk to the other man, eventually they came back and gave Catherine her present, which was asked to open later, when she was alone. The two Doctors, as Alex would call them washed the plates and got the house tidy while the two women played with their daughters, not long after the Smith family left, wishing a last happy birthday to Catherine.

"Thank you" the woman told her friend and daughter once more when they were alone. It had been one of her best birthdays yet and she owed it all to both of them, the two people she loved the most in the world, together with her mother, of course.

Catherine was not impressed when a little time later her mother joined in the afternoon family celebration, once again her friend had made a smart move and she was glad he had done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you liked and thank you for all your amazing support! It warms my heart to see how many of you are enjoying this little story!

Please tell me if you'd like to see any specific situation or person in the story! I will try to put your suggestion in. :)


	8. Josephine

Chapter 8: Josephine

Catherine walked out of the tube and straightened her blouse, it was a very busy day and her car had been impossibly packed with people forcing her to squish herself in a corner and wait for her stop. She started walking the short distance between the station and her final destination, she finally stopped in front of the bright flower shop.

Looking at the big flower arrangements on the other side of the window she remembered a day when she was 17 years old and it had been her mother's birthday, she hadn't had enough money to buy a proper gift so she had bought three roses: one white, one red and one pink. She had come very excited home and had hidden the flowers behind her back while she silently walked to the kitchen and shouted an overly excited "Happy Birthday Mother", her mother had turned around just in time for Catherine to get the bouquet in front of her, oh, it had been a laugh when she saw the big half-finished flower crown on the table behind her mother, 300 times prettier than her simple gift, the ginger teenager had totally forgotten her mother's occupation, she had apologized but Josephine had thanked her instead and put the flowers in the prettiest vase they had in the house and placed them on the center of the dining room's big table. Josephine had always cared for her daughter and had always given her all of her support in her decisions, Catherine owed her much.

She smiled, opened the door and found herself in front of her mother, who had her attention on a paper where she was writing numbers, Catherine nearly fainted when she saw the two new additions to her mother's wall of tribute to her: A picture of her and David on the BAFTA red carpet and a long article about Doctor Who and the 'old friends reunion', featuring yet another picture of the friends added more co-stars at the BAFTAs.

Without looking up from her desk Josephine spoke "I heard the door and your shoes, miss, you can look freely around the shop or if you come to retrieve or order something you can talk"

The younger woman laughed and her mother quickly lifted her head up, she could recognise her daughter's laugh anywhere "Catherine!" she shouted and hurried to hug her. When she stepped back she looked seriously at the actress. "Why didn't you tell me that you were now David's partner and that you did those lovely interviews before the BAFTAs! I saw you on your birthday!" she said.

"I'm David's what?" Catherine nearly shouted "He's my best friend, mother, not my boyfriend!"

"Oh really? But, let me show you!" the woman made her daughter sit on a chair next to the desk, unpinned one piece of newspaper from 'The Catherine Tate Wall' and handed it for her to read, she pointed the third column. "There" she said "read it out loud"

The ginger sighed, controlling her immediate need to shout at her mother and straightened the paper to start reading. "Not only there was a whole Doctor Who cast reunion but also there was the official announcement of Alex Kingston and Matt Smith's relationship -I quote the young actor- _"And yes, I also have my own 'most important of them all' thank you to my beautiful girlfriend Alex Kingston, who also is here with me tonight and has helped me through much, you are the most lovely woman I could have ever asked for, I love you"._ The cast's pairs for this year were very heartwarming, from this two new lovebirds to Billie Piper who was accompanied by her husband, also we must take to notice the two shy lovers CATHERINE TATE AND DAVID TENNANT WHO CALL EACHOTHER BEST FRIENDS BUT BY MANNERS AND THE WAY THEY RETURNED HOME TOGETHER ARE CLEARLY INVOLVED IN A DIFFERENT RELATIONSHIP THAN JUST FRIENDS?" Catherine angrily looked at her mother with killing eyes and lowered the paper "Josephine Ford are you out of your mind? How many times do I have to tell you to not ever believe what newspaper gossip says, if I ever get together with David, which will never happen, I promise you will be the first person I tell"

"Right, yes, I know you have told me Catherine, dear, but you have to finish reading so you understand why I thought it was true!" her mother whined as a child and pointed her a picture. In a white margin there was a picture of David and Catherine after the BAFTAs, probably talking to someone else, David's arms were around Catherine's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder, below the picture there was a caption that read both actor's names, followed by the word _"lovers"._

"Oh yeah I am so hiding a relationship with David" Catherine said fakely laughing.

"You should tell him that I invite him for dinner Thursday night, with you of course, he's a nice bloke"

* * *

><p>"I really don't believe you" David told his ginger friend when on Thursday they were getting out of his car to have dinner at Josephine's house "Your mother thinks that you should be my wife and that's why I'm invited for dinner?"<p>

"David, you have been changing minimally that question just to get to ask it again for about one hour, please do shut up!" she said pretending anger.

"I'm visiting Catherine Tate's childhood house, oh this is brilliant" he said acting like the Doctor would behave.

"I said shut up"

"I have only met Jo twice!" he nearly jumped in excitement.

"David, STOP IT, you saw her on my birthday"

They got to the front door and Catherine knocked strongly, a voice inside answered "Coming!" and in no more than two minutes her mother was on the front door. "Oh don't you two look beautiful together!" she awed at the pair.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, we're not married" David played.

"Yeah, we're not a couple" Catherine continued because she couldn't resist the temptation of the quoting game with her friend, but she added an extra "I have told you one thousand times, mother, he's my friend"

"Yep! Just friends, nice to see you Jo!" David said and hurried to hug the woman, who laughed.

"Jo?" Catherine muttered in disgust.

"Oh it's great to see you David!" the older woman answered ignoring, or perhaps not hearing her daughter "Please do come in, both of you! I must tell you David, dear, I'm a great cook, nothing compared to Missus here, she never learnt, decided to act before I could teach her properly, she should have been a florist like me, you know? But oh no! Little Catherine always wanted to be different from me, and here you have her, ginger and doing a comedy show, at least she has a succesful life, and she has you, oh, I have to tell you that once when she was 5 years old she made this funny little play for me that she performed for me on that couch there..."

David was fascinated and couldn't stop smiling, while his friend only wished for the earth to eat her already, she had always been shy and she hated to hear old stories from her childhood, Josephine just talked and talked endlessly during dinner, taking all of the man's requests to answer some questions that involved embarrassing memories. The food was delicious, and Catherine couldn't deny it but she wished she hadn't told David and instead she had lied to her mother, saying that he had a very important interview or something.

"Catherine you haven't said a word all dinner!" her mother said when they were eating dessert.

"What should I say? Oh yes! I remember that time I accidentally spit my juice on my uncle because I sneezed while drinking, I cried. No thank you!" she answered.

"Well I think that you and David would make a lovely couple, that's what I think right now so what do you say about that?"

"I honestly don't..." she began but was interrupted by the man, who covered her mouth.

"Hush Cath, I think we would make a lovely couple, your mother does, Russell did, apparently many people do too, so what do you say about that?" he smiled at both women.

"I think that you are trying really hard that she keeps bothering my poor life" she shoved his hand off and pointed at her mother.

He grinned, not caring and kept talking to her mother, he drove Catherine home until 12 pm when he decided it was better to head off.

When she was about to sleep her phone buzzed and she saw a message from David: _I think Jo has a lovely obsession, night earthgirl, we need to pay a visit again soon._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you go! Another shorty :)  
>Please tell me what you think!<br>Sorry really sorry for the hiatus but last monday I had one of the 4 most important piano exams of my life so I had been studying like crazy and all past week I have been in finals at school so yeah! I will try to update soon though.

Thanks for sticking around and... hope you liked Josephine Ford, the world's biggest Tatennant shipper!

Oh! And if you were wondering I got 10/10 on my piano exam which is MAD amazing! Almost impossible and it's the first time I get a ten so I am quite quite happy!

-Lily Rickman


	9. Much Ado

**AN:** I do not own Much Ado About Nothing nor any of the lines from it included on this chapter, unfortunately I'm not great enough to be given William Shakespeare's right to anything, just writing stuff about two actors I love, because I'm single.  
>Hope you like and please don't hate me!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Much Ado<span>

She picked up her phone. "Where are you?" he said through the line.

"Turn your head left" she answered with a smile.

He lowered his phone, hung up and did as she said. There he saw her, standing about 50 meters away from him across the park, waving. He started running as fast as his legs could take him and with the biggest smile curved on his lips, when he got to her he didn't have time to lower his speed and so he nearly tackled her but he wrapped his arms around her back and stopped her fall with the warmest embrace.

"David!" she said between childlike giggles, hugging him back and recovering from what she had felt as an almost deadly fall. "What is it?"

"Catherine we are presenting Much Ado again" he answered with his accent showing almost impossibly strong.

She didn't talk back, she just laughed again and hugged him tighter, David took it as a permission to hug her tighter too, and he did. He kept squeezing her stronger and eventually started laughing with her, after some minutes she stopped.

"David" she said with a lot of effort. "You are going to break me if you hug me any stronger"

He let go and took one step back, giving her a chance to breathe. They were too busy enjoying the moment to notice the circle of people that had been growing around them.

"Why are we presenting it again?" she asked. "Wait, please tell me this is real life, this can't be a dream because I'll be extremely disappointed if I wake up to realize this wasn't true"

He was about to answer her when they heard a shutter and saw the flash of the camera.

"Oh this can't be true" Catherine said calmly without looking away from her friend.

"We have two options" he whispered noticing the way the ginger's body had stiffened. "Either we get angry and shout at them, or we play along and leave without trouble"

She stayed silent thinking for some seconds. "Second option sounds better"

That whole time cameras had been sounding freely and the people had started shouting their names.

"Okay" he said jumping a little and shaking the tension away of his body. "DONNA, RUN!" he shouted going inside his former character and grabbed his friend's hand, pulling her to start running.

They didn't stop when the crowd started cheering, or when they hit the circle of people, they ran and ran, getting away of the park and going to the street where they caught a cab.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked politely.

Panting, David answered. "I'll think of something, first just please get us away from all those people"

With wide eyes when he finally saw his face, the driver did as he was told to and drove away.

* * *

><p>"That never happens, how did that come to be?" Catherine asked her friend when they were in a safe place, near her house.<p>

"I have no idea but they must have followed me from where I got the big news, maybe they're more civilized here than in America but they're still around all the place"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, I had never had a crowd like that except for outside the theatre or the studio or a filming location, it's really scary" she sighed.

"It is" David said. "I'm sorry Cath, I should have gone to your house but I actually wanted to have a walk at the park or something pretty, I never thought that would happen, I'm sorry I put you through that"

Catherine laughed lightly. "David it's ok, don't worry. Should we go to my house and talk there?"

"Yes, let's go"

They got to her house, small talking, as if they ere saving the play's topic for when they were home, as if they were afraid of talking about it in public and attracting fans or paparazzis, they sat down on the living room silent.

"So what? When are they telling the rest of the cast? Are we even having the same cast?" Catherine broke the silence.

"Yup" he answered.

"Yup? What does yup mean?"

"Josie told everyone before they told us, everyone agreed" he said.

"No way" the ginger said. "That bloody woman made everyone agree so we couldn't say no, she probably has the theatre reserved and dates already"

They both laughed. Josie Rourke, their director, had been the proudest woman in the universe for the production and had wanted to put it back on stage, the actors had had to reject the many offers because of other jobs, until the director had gotten tired and stopped asking in 2012. They had wanted to do the play again too, but they had things to do, and when they were free they thought the woman wouldn't want to put it back on and so they didn't ask, it seemed she had never stopped wanting to do it.

"Do you know if we are having rehearsals?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, I guess so, but I don't think many. One or two and that would be it, just to learn some lines again whoever doesn't remember"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later...<strong>

"DAVID JOHN MCDONALD AND CATHERINE FORD YOU TWO STOP LAUGHIG IN THIS VERY MOMENT" Josie shouted at the two friends who wouldn't stop laughing at Leo Staar's bad entrance and unintentional high-pitched voice.

"John McDonald?" Catherine laughed. "I thought only me and your mother called you that"

"Oh well, Ford? What are you? A car?" David replied and then both bursted into laughter again.

Josie sighed, she was tired, the actors had been laughing vor over 10 minutes, which was an unhuman amount of time to laugh, it was the longest time she had seen someone do so in her life. "Please remind me to never give them alcohol when they are together" she said in a low voice to a lightning crew man who was next to her setting his equipment in place, taking the actors' rehearsal to his own advantage to check that everything was on it's right way.

"As far as I know Miss. Tate doesn't drink" he answered shyly, he was a big fan of Catherine's but he tried to be as polite as possible and not freak out.

"Yes, I know, but sugar would do, look at them and the only thing they have had is air" she said.

Little time later David and Catherine stopped laughing, they were taking deep breaths and holding their stomachs in ache from the laugh attack.

"Will you let me continue my rehearsal in peace now?" the director asked and they nodded. "All right, we'll start from Leo's entrance, and please, kids, try to keep a serious attitude if you don't want to stay here until 3 am"

They tried to stay serious, but they failed, they were far too happy to be back with that cast playing those characters, but they managed to keep themselves from having laughter attacks so that their beloved director didn't regret putting the play back on stage.

Later on they recovered their professionalism and followed all of Josie's direction, until they finally got to the final scene. "Ok, you would have by this time all gone out when you had to and changed to your funeral clothes for the final scene. David and company should be sitting there, while Catherine, Sarah and company should be standing there and blah blah blah, you know what happens" she said with her nose almost touching her script page, she asked for a light near to see better. "You know I don't want to check the whole scene, I like this to be spontaneous just learn your lines well for the big day and that's all, let me just see from..." she mumbled as she read quickly until she found what she wanted to see. "Here! Where David asks who is Beatrice, please"

His muscles stiffened, he had dreamed of playing that scene with her again perhaps a million times, and now that he had the chance he was ashamed of himself.

"David, please I know it's late but just do this one thing for me and that's it" Josie said.

He took a deep breath and nodded, he stayed with his eyes closed a minute and got into character, leaning towards the man sitting next to him to say his line. "Soft and fair, friar. But, which is Beatrice?" Benedick said through David's voice.

Catherine, standing some meter away mimicked taking a veil off and let Beatrice speak through her. "I answer to that name. What is your will?"

"Do not you love me?" he said.

"Why no, no more than reason" she replied approaching him.

"Why, then your uncle and the prince and Claudio have been deceived; they swore you did" he stood up and approached her.

"Do not you love me?" she asked, making Beatrice copy Benedick.

And so they did the 'not loving' fight, until they got to _the_ scene and David tensed again, forgetting all the confidence he had won on being Benedick again. He delayed the line more than what he thought he would, freezing all the actors in their spots.

"A miracle..." Josie helped him, thinking that he had actually forgotten his line.

He nodded and relaxed himself again. "A miracle! here's our own hands against our hearts. Come, I will have thee; but, by this light, I take thee for pity"

And she moved, she talked the way she did in that scene, exaggerating her facial expressions and swaying her hips on every step that took her closer to him."I would not deny you; but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion; and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption" every word she said was a stab in the stomach to him, he saw the moment approach as a beast, but he didn't let himself stop this time, he had to go for it on th rehearsal if he didn't want to mess the live performance.

Before she said her last word he inhaled and took all the strength he needed from the air. "Peace! I will stop your mouth"

He walked forward, he reached for her face and grabbed it between his hands, he saw her eyes close and. "Thank you!" Josie shouted and Catherine opened her eyes, giving him a short laugh and taking a step back. "I want to see what you can do tomorrow night, that's a wrap for the rehearsal, please everyone learn your lines, the theatre got full the day before yesterday! Congratulations! You are all free to leave"

The whole cast cheered, but David had a knot in his throat and a rock in his stomach, enabling him from being any happy, once again he had been stopped.

She grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of this bloody stage, would you drive me home?"

He smiled and wrapped her small hand between his fingers, she gave him those little pleasures, one day was nothing to go.


	10. About Nothing

**AN**: Sorry for the enormous delay but I wanted this chapter to be absolutely perfect! I hope I managed to do so. There will be a bit of MAAN original script at the end of the chapter, so my disclaimer for this is on the previous chapter. If you haven't watched this performance of the play you may find some weird things, but I tell you it is just how Josie Rourke did when she directed. Please enjoy! This is probably the longest chapter this fanfic will ever have...

When you finish reading. I just want you to know reviews are welcomed and encouraged!

By the way... Happy 49th birthday J.K. Rowling!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: About Nothing<span>.

"Where on earth are they?" Josie Rourke asked out loud in worry. She was biting her nails and walking in circles around the stage.

"They're probably on their way Jos, come back to the dressing rooms please, standing here won't activate a Tate and Tennant long distance magnet either" the associate director, Robert Hastie said. "You know how they are, some minutes won't be a problem"

Josie took a deep breath and followed her friend back to the dressing rooms. "I bloody called them last night and I was very clear about the hour. It said 11:15, you know what time it is?" she complained. "QUARTER PAST! We are british for God's sake"

"Calm down Jos. They will be here soon, I promise" the man insisted.

Josie kept walking until she got to her room-office and dropped herself heavily on the couch. "Please call Catherine's mobile phone? If they're on their way David will be driving so it's most likely she answers"

Robert sighed, he knew his friend was helpless when it came to her nerves, he also knew that every single show with the said acting duo on the previous showing of the play made the woman even more nervous, but he had hoped the years had calmed her a bit. They clearly hadn't. He nodded, stood up, got out of the room and took his cellphone out of his pocket, dialing the ginger actress. The line beeped twice.

"Yeah, Robert? Tell Josie we're already parked outside the theatre, getting some crap out of David's car" Catherine said as soon as she picked up.

"Hey it's not crap, it's my cookies and my sonic screwdriver, together with some clothes and things I need!" Robert heard David say to Catherine in complaint.

"Come inside quickly, before the woman has a heart attack please" Robert said in a pleading, low voice. He didn't wait for an answer, he simply hung up and went back inside the director's room to tell her the news.

Josie thanked him and went outside with him again, to the stage, to wait for her stars.

* * *

><p>David closed his car's trunk with a loud thump that moved all the vehicle, he handed a bag to Catherine who put it over her shoulder.<p>

"I really don't know why you need all this _stuff_" she said as they began walking towards the theatre's back entrance.

"It's not just stuff and it's not crap!" he whined as a child would when being denied a candy by his parents.

"I insist, why would you need it? I mean! A jar of cookies of all sorts, a sonic screwdriver, a bloody _Superman_ cape! And God know what other things you have inside those bags and boxes you carry!"

He stopped and made her stop before they got to the door. "Cookies: I get hungry, nervous or bored. Sonic Screwdriver: I love it and it always brings me luck! Superman cape: I told you it was a mistake, it was next to my Superman shirt and I guess I just packed them both. Other things: Shoes, clothes and gifts for people, also many other little things that are like my luck bringers. Don't you have of those?" he asked with a confused look.

Catherine smiled amused at her friend. "Other than the costume and make-up items I use to this play, no"

The man lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. "What ever. Josie is going to be very angry" h opened the door and let the ginger go inside first.

"Well it's not my fault! You were the one who insisted that there was only two chocolate chip cookies inside your bloody jar!" Catherine said.

"We had to go buy more at the store, believe me you will be thanking me later when you get hungry and nervous too, it's worth some Rourke reprimands" he answered.

They found Robert on their way through the dressing rooms, they said their hellos to their co-workers and were taken to their individual rooms where they placed David's boxes, bags and things and Catherine's coat and hand bag.

Finally Robert lead them to the main stage where Josie was waiting for them.

When their walking made noise on the wooden platform the woman turned around and curved her lips in the most forced and angry smile that has ever been seen in the world. "I'm so glad you could make it to your own show" she got near them and pushed them back to the dressing rooms. "Get your things in place, fit back all your costume pieces to see if nothing is missing, learn the lines you're not sure about and then call your hair and make-up, I want you ready at 6:00, the show starts at 7:00 so you have, say thanks to your own delay, about 6 hours to get ready on your first costume"

She walked away, leaving the two stars stunned in front of their respective 'star room' door.

"Hey Cath" David whispered when the woman was away enough for not to hear. "Try not to get one single hair out of place, I'll see you at 6" he winked and got inside his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At 6:00<strong>_

"Are you sure I should be doing this?" Catherine asked her wardrobe and make-up assistant as she looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands down the blue tank top and the white shorts, she then looked at her flip-flops with disgust and pulled her hair back with her cheap sun glasses once more.

"It is what Miss. Rourke has appointed me to do Miss. Tate, she said there's a talk and a sort of stage press conference before the actual play" the young blonde woman replied.

"Yeah, I get it but that is also why I'm asking you. I mean, look at how awful this clothes are! Oh yes she will be in a dress and heels but I will have my ugliest piece of costume for the bloody press conference"

The blonde pressed her lips together in worry. "I am very sorry Miss. Tate but I was just following orders"

Catherine laughed lightly at her assistant. "It's Catherine, please, not Miss. Tate. And don't beat yourself up. It's me who is appearing like this in front of the press not you"

With one last glance at the mirror she got out of the room to find David waiting for her at the door. He was dressed in white military uniform with fancy Ray Ban sun glasses, black shoes and combed hair. She groaned and faced him. "I hate you" she said. "You are decent in your first scene, unlike me. I think this is Josie's payback for us arriving late"

David took a quick look at her cleavage and smiled looking at her face. "No" he said. "You always look lovely, come, let's go catch Jos before she kills us"

They walked together to the director's room-office and knocked on the door. The woman herself opened the door and when she saw the two stars she pulled their arms to get them inside. "Thank god you could make it on time to our appointment"

"Is this where you say 'It is time for you to know why I summoned you to my dungeons today'?" David asked teasingly.

Josie threw him a killing glare that made both friends nervous, she closed the door and forced them to sit down on the couch. "No, David. Here's the thing: At 7:00 us three have to go on stage and talk about the play, the process and everything. We will thank every cast member and the public in advance, after that we will be able to start properly. I don't want any funny business up there ok? No jokes about me or any of the other actors, follow my lead and please behave like adults. This is a very important day to me, there will be a lot of theatre critics on the front line and they will be analyzing everything, please for once help me on having a good image, can you do that?" she said in all seriousness.

"Yes" they said at the same time, as much as they loved teasing Josie, they understood sometimes it could go too far and they cared a lot for their friend's success.

"Good" she smiled at them. "Catherine you are allowed to wear the black dress and shoes of the last scene, but know that it's just because I saw pure sincerity in your eyes"

The ginger gasped pretending to he offended. "Oh! So it _was_ payback!" she got up and walked to the door. "Thank you, should I come back when I'm done?"

"Yes, we need to do sound check and talk a bit"

* * *

><p><strong><em>At 7:00<em>**

Robert knocked on Josie's door interrupting her and the two actors who were talking about David's costume. "Come in" Josie said.

The man opened the door and popped only his head inside the room. "Jos, we're full, the doors are closing" he said.

The woman smiled at him and nodded. "We'll be out in a minute, thank you Robert" she looked at her stars and stood up. "Are you ready?" she asked.

They both nodded and so they all got out of the room and walk through the hallway that lead them to the main stage.

Josie got out first and the audience started clapping, next came David who jumped and ran on stage with the biggest smile on his face, receiving many loud cheers. Catherine came last, nervous as always. She breathed deeply to get confidence and finally lifted her chin, the strong lights above the stage blinded her for a moment but then she started walking, curving her lips in a smile and forgetting about the existance of nerves. She nearly fell when she saw how full the theatre was and how much love she was receiving from all the people, finally she got next to David, who grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman" Josie said through the microphone, making the audience sit down and remain silent. "My name is Josie Rourke and I am the director of this amazing stage version of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. I would like to thank all of our cast and crew members for all the dedication that has been put to this mad and beautiful project. As some of you may know, this play's original season was back in 2011 but thanks to the Royal Shakespeare Company, the West End's Wyndham's Theatre's direction and these two wonderful actors next to me it has been possible to put it back here, where we had had a wonderful performance back in the year. But not only we have to thank big institutions and well known people, but also the people who went to see the play in '12 and all of you who are seeing it today, now. Thank you very very much for coming". She finished and the audience clapped politely, she handed then the microphone to David.

"Well as Josie said, thank you for being here" he said in his strong scottish accent. "It is for us as actors the greatest pleasure to know our work is enjoyed and what better way of knowing that than having a stage performance where we can see your reactions as you can see our acting. Huge thank you to Josie for hearing Catherine and me when we first requested putting the play and for hearing us now again, and thank you to the West End's for giving us a place to home it. And well of course, thank you Catherine"

When Catherine received the microphone she gave a little laugh and bowed her head. "What they said and um, thank you David. I hope all of you enjoy the play tonight and welcome to William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing directed by Josie Rourke, starring David Tennant and Catherine Tate. This is... first call?" the audience laughed and clapped at Catherine.

The stage's lights went off and the red curtains fell, Catherine took her heels off and hurriedly ran back to her changing room to get in her first costume.

When she came out full in costume again she found (again) David standing in front of her door, this time with his jar of cookies in his hand. He smiled at her. "Are you ready Cath?"

She shook her head and laughed lightly. "No, I'm nervous"

"Take a cookie" he said opening his jar and putting it in front of the ginger's face.

"David I can't, it's going to give me less voice projection. You don't happen to have an apple, do you?" she asked.

"Nope, I'll leave the cookies in your room, when you come back from stage eat one, sugar helps for the nerves. By then I promise I will have found an apple so you can eat the cookie" he said.

She smiled at him. "Okay" she said and started walking to the stage's entrance.

"Hey Cath!" he said from behind, when she turned he got near and hugged her tightly. "Break a leg"

"I will"

* * *

><p>The whole play went amazing, the audience laughed and clapped like the world would end if they didn't and the actors had the most wonderful time on stage. Catherine found David's cookies quite nerve soothing and so every time she could she would eat one. As promised, David had gotten her apples. One red apple for one time she was off stage. She was touching up her make-up for the last scene when David went without knocking inside her door.<p>

"I need a cookie" he said and grabbed his jar from the ginger's table. He ate one and between bites talked. "Jos said she needs you ready to go outside in one minute, I'm off to stage now" and he went out as fast as he had got in.

In a minute Catherine was out, following her co-stars out to stage. Jonathan Coy (Leonato), David Tennant (Benedick), Catherine Tate (Beatrice), Natalie Thomas (Margaret), Kathryn Hunt (Ursula), Clive Hayward (Friar Francis) and Sarah Macrae (Hero) entered the scene that represented a room at Leonato's house. _  
><em>

In, out, speak, make audience laugh. The scene went well and so then it was time for the ladies to return masked. With the wedding dance played by electric guitars the scene continued.

"Which is the lady I must seize upon?" asked Claudio through Tom Bateman's voice.

"This same is she, and I do give you her" Jonathan said as Leonato and taking Sophie's arm between his hand, handed her to Tom.

Catherine thanked the heavens and God (better known in this case as Josie Rourke) for having her face covered by a black veil in the scene, she found the most amusing how the blonde was treated as merchandise and so couldn't stop a wide grin that of course was unscripted. David sat and watched, thinking on the minutes to come and how lucky he was getting at every moment that passed.

"Why, then she's mine. Sweet, let me see your face" Tom said reaching eagerly to unmask Sophie and with this making the audience laugh.

They discovered Hero being alive and got married, David then forgot his troubled mind and let his body and voice become purely of Benedick's. "Soft and fair lady. Which is Beatrice?" he asked to a woman sitting in front of him, changing a little hint of the original script to give him a twist of himself that made the audience laugh.

"I answer to that name. What is your will?" Catherine, as Beatrice, asked unmasking herself.

He stood up, walked towards her and got from the inside pocket of his coat a little black box that he opened as he got in one knee in front of his beloved Catherine. She started walking around in cirlces and making weird faces that received many laughs from the audience and he just kept turning to face her, smiling.

"Do not you love me?" he asked, closing the box.

"Nooooo" she said exaggerating her facial expressions. "No more than reason"

"Why, then your uncle and the prince and Claudio have been deceived; they swore you did" he said in dissapointment and pretending anger.

"Do not you love me?" she asked holding back laughter.

"Troth no! No" the audience laughed "No more than reason" he replied making fun of her previous words, standing up.

"Why, then my cousin Margaret and Ursula are much deceived; for they did swear you did" she said putting her veil on an empty chair and then pointing at him.

"They swore you were almost sick for me!" he answered angrily.

"They swore that you were well-nigh dead for me!" she said in his exact same mannerism.

"Tis no such matter. Then you do not love me?" he asked, calmed down and moving his hand to show off the black box.

"Truly... no!" she said and got next to him. "But in friendly recompense" she stroked his shoulder with both her fists earning a thunderous laugh from the audience.

"Come cousin I am sure you love the gentleman!" Jonathan exclaimed angrily making Catherine walk away from David, gasping.

"And I'll be sworn upon't that he loves her; for here's a paper written in his hand, a halting sonnet of his own pure brain, fashion'd to Beatrice" Claudio said getting out a piece of paper and handing it to the ginger who jumped in excitement, while David fought for getting it back.

"And here's another writ in my cousin's hand, stolen from her pocket, containing her affection unto Benedick" Hero said, now getting a very pleased Benedick-David and the most annoyed Beatrice-Catherine.

The accused of being lovesick pair tried for some seconds to get the paper from the other's hand but failed and so decided to open and read the one they had won themselves. As it was now a tradition, the audience laughed hysterically at David and Catherine's mirrored actions and amazed faces whilst reading the poems.

"A miracle!" David finally said. This time he felt more adrenaline than nerves in his veins, he just wanted the scene to end, he wished for her lips and her body pressed against his. "Here's our hands against our hearts!" he continued, remaining proffessional and making the paper a ball and tossing it away at the same time as the woman. "Come, I will have thee!" he said and Catherine opened her mouth, pretending to be highly amazed and earning laughs and applauses from the amused audience. "But by this light, I take thee for pity"

She walked away from him, again and he felt the heat rising in his body at every second and every step. "I would not deny you" she started and kept walking, swaying her hips, making him almost unable to remain on his place. "But, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion; and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption"

And what now? He didn't care, she was there and at last he could again do what he desired the most. "Peace" he said, starting to walk shyly in her direction, not knowing if it were right, but in the end, did it really matter? "I will stop your mouth" he finished and ran to her, not able to wait one more second.

...

He crashed into her and held her back tightly so she didn't fall back, he touched her soft lips and pressed their bodies together, he kissed her and felt how her lips parted to give him entrance, he turned around and once more had to hold her, now from the waist, so the fast movement didn't make her fall. He felt her arms around his neck and kept kissing, he moved his hands up and down her sides and sucked lightly on her bottom lip. He didn't hear clearly Adam James' (Don Pedro's) voice, he didn't care about the audience's laugh when they continued kissing longer than normal, he instead moved his head to one side, stroking their noses together and continuing to explore the depths of her sweet mouth. He would have gone forever if she hadn't put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"David, you have a line" she whispered before she separated completely and continued acting as Beatrice.

He did say his line, he did continue the dialogue, he let Benedick be but nothing really mattered. He just held on to her, to her waist to her arm, to her shoulder, to what ever he could hold on to, he had just kissed her and he didn't know how he had lived without it for so long. He could see her smiling widely, the biggest and most sincere smile he had ever seen on her lips, and he was happy, so, so happy. But he had to let go.

He had to ask Claudio to be his kinsman and he had to announce the dance.

"We'll have a dance" he said, grabbing Catherine's hand again "Ere we are married, that we may lighten our own hearts and our wives' heels" he said now holding her waist and turning her around in the air as in a waltz. She gave a little scream of joy.

The Benedick-Prince dialogue happened and meanwhile Catherine took her shoes off. The woman with the recorder came in and so did the whole cast. "Strike up" David said. He grabbed the casette and smiled. "Ooooh Pipers!" the audience laughed and music started playing.

He took his jacket off as he saw Catherine move her hips from one side to another following the rhythm of the music. She looked absolutely stunning, he started dancing himself.

_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh nor more;_

He heard the singing, it was not just any version of the song. It was their version of the song, the one they had recorded three years before. He saw Catherine's eyes light up and then she started singing happily to the song.

_Men were deceivers ever;  
>One foot in sea and one on shore,<br>To one thing constant never;  
>Then sigh not so,<br>But let them go,  
>And be you blithe and bonny;<br>Converting all your sounds of woe  
>Into. Hey nonny, nonny.<em>

They laughed and danced together, they sang, he lifted her in the air and let her hug him to keep dancing more. They jumped and ran and enjoyed every single moment, getting their full minds on their song and forgetting about the audience.

_Sing no more ditties, sing no mo,  
>Or dumps so dull and heavy;<br>The fraud of men was ever so,  
>Since summer first was leavy.<br>Then sigh not so,  
>But let them go,<br>And be you blithe and bonny,  
>Converting all your sounds of woe<br>Into. Hey, nonny, nonny._  
>Into. Hey, nonny, nonny.<em><br>Into. Hey, nonny, nonny.___

"NONNY!" they shouted together as the red curtains went down and they heard the audience cheer louder than any time before in their lives.

They stayed together, holding each other and forgot to go out from opposite sides to bow.


	11. Getting Together

**AN**: Yeah I should have updated 3.5 billion years ago but stuff has got in the way, long explanation at the end of the chapter so that you just read it if you're interested. Hope you likey and thank you for the AMAZING feedback! I can't believe how many people on twitter or tumblr have told me this is their favorite Tatennant and wow that is just too sweet! 3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Getting together<span>

It had simply been too much. David's head was spinning around and his heart was beating so fast he could feel like it was going to rip his chest apart and come out. He had thought that kissing Catherine again just once on stage would have been enough to ease his desire to be with her, but it hadn't. He needed to feel her again, he needed to taste her mouth again but more than anything he needed her.

He got out of his room in a hurry and opened without knocking the door in front of his, which was Catherine's. He saw her there, sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair and then turning around to face him very impressed.

"David!" she said "You scared me, knock next time. Imagine I hadn't been dressed" she laughed but stopped almost immediately when she saw her friend's blank expression. "David?" she asked worried. "Are you all right?"

He shook his head and pressed his lips together hardly.

She stood from her chair, approached him slowly and grabbed his arm. "What is it? David, talk to me" she said.

And he just couldn't hang on any longer, not one more second. He grabbed her face between his hands and quickly brought their lips together in a very hard crash. He felt her pull back and free herself from him instantly.

She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he said.

She shook her head. "I, I just, David I can't. You know I love you, that you're my best friend. But I can't do _this_"

"Why?"

"Because" she sighed. "Because you deserve much better, you deserve a sane person, you deserve a beautiful woman, you deserve a strong woman, you deserve a talented woman, you deserve an intelligent woman. You deserve every thing I don't have"

"But I want you. And if you say that what you just described is what I deserve, then you think I deserve you. Because you are that and so much more"

"I'm not. I'm no one, I'm nothing special"

"Why is it you always make yourself look like so much less, why don't you see yourself as what you really are?" he asked her and started walking to get closer.

"David, no" she said. Every step he took forward was a step she would take back, eventually her back hit the wall.

"Catherine, please"

"No, no" she shook her head from one side to the other and back again, she just saw him getting nearer and nearer, she felt his hands placed on the wall to her sides and she found herself completely trapped. "I can't" she whispered.

"Am I ugly?" he asked.

"No..."

"Am I not of your liking?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean" she stammered. "I do like you David but..."

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing up on stage. Say it and we can forget this every happened, we go back to be just Tate and Tennant, bestest of mates"

She closed her eyes and pressed her eyelids hardly together. "I don't want to loose you"

"Why would you lose me?" he asked. "If we happen we won't ever end"

"You're my best friend, best mate, if we do _something... _I'm not good with relationships, I hurt people, they always leave me" she opened her eyes again and looked into his.

"I would never leave you" he said. "I can't be the only one who felt something up there, tell me you didn't feel anything"

"No, of course I did. It was different, it wasn't like two years ago, and that's what is scary, I felt something" she looked into his eyes with more care and all she could find was love, genuine love. "How long have you known?"

"When did we film The Runaway Bride?" he asked smiling.

She gave a faint laugh. "Don't say that, it can't be true"

"I saw you in that white dress and all I could think was what I wanted my wedding to look like" he admitted.

"This is wrong" she said. "Why did you wait so long?"

"I was afraid you'd reject me, but apparently you're doing that now"

"What if I'm not?" she asked. She looked down and then whispered. "Kiss me"

He felt his jaw muscles (that he didn't know were tense before that moment) relax completely and nearly drop making his mouth be open, but he didn't let them and kept his face still. A chill ran his whole body when he saw her embarrassed face looking down, so he grabbed her chin with his index and tumb and slowly made her look into his eyes, he smiled and leaned forward to lock their lips together

She threw her arms around him and finally released herself from her uncomfortable position on the wall. She kissed him softly and short but pulled back only her face, grabbing onto his neck. "I want to do this" she said.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

"Robert" Josie called. "Do you happen to know where the kids are?"

Robert blinked and then opened hos mouth. "Ohh. Do you mean David and Catherine?"

The woman nodded like it was an obvious thing. "What other kids do we have in the cast?"

"Right, I don't know, do you want me to check on them?" he asked.

"Yes please, we have dinner with the critics in an hour, it would be a good idea they were decent. Go for David first"

Robert walked the corridor until he got to the star's door, he knocked but received no answer, he knocked again and called the man's name but again received no answer. He decided to go inside but when she opened the door he found an empty room, he got inside and looked in the bathroom, which was also empty, he shrugged and decided to go to Catherine's room, thinking that David had probably gotten out already and was talking to Leo Starr about some T.V. series.

He got out, closing the door with care and walked to the door that was right in front. He knocked and received no answer. Right, they had both gotten out together without no one noticing. "Catherine?" he called and knocked again but still got no answer. With all the courage he could get he opened the door and took absolutely no long time to find not only the ginger but also the other actor. They were on the couch sleeping, Catherine carefully inside David's embrace, Robert smiled at the sight but also remembered he would earn some screams from his friend Josie if he didn't wake the actors up.

He cleared his throat loudly and got an immediate response from the bodies on the couch, which jumped and quickly sat apart from each other. "We weren't, we are..." the two actors tried to explain.

"I won't tell Josie if you come with me in this instant, she says we have a dinner with some critics" Robert laughed.

They nodded and got out, played their part on dinner being well behaved and earnt several congratulations for their acting. Later in the night they were thanked by Josie and when they were left alone they felt the air around them thicken.

"I think we need to talk" Catherine said, breaking the silence.

"Should we go to my house?" David asked.

"Yeah"

And so, they did.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, shorty. Sorry but I hope you're okay with it anyway! Remember I love to hear from you so please review!<p>

Now comes the detailed explanation to whom ever wants to know why I took 26 days to update and with such a short chapter:  
>First off I had... summer break! So I went to a beach here in my country for 5 days, then I came back to my city for about 4 days and headed to London, it was amazing because I hadn't been there for 3 years and it's my absolute favorite place on earth. I spent 13 days in London (well. UK because I went 3 to Edinburgh) and so I had no time to write there. I missed the Doctor Who Wold Tour on my city thing which I'm still not over of.<br>Second thing! I may be much younger than all of you probably think, I'm 14 years old and so a week ago I started High School, it's been great but pretty hectic because I have had to buy many things and of course I have no time to write in the mornings.  
>Third thing! If you have followed this story from the beginning and read my notes or if you follow me on twittertumblr/instagram you most certainly know I go to a professional music school where I study piano. I have been playing for almost 10 years, have been in that school for 4 and it is my absolute passion. With my age and my schooling level I had to do about two months back a very important piano exam to change to what is called Medium Superior Level, I passed with the highest mark and so now everything is different: I go 4 times a week in the afternoons for a total of 8 hours, plus I have to study at least 4 hours of piano. So that gives you a bit of an idea of why I have not updated and why this chapter is so short. But writing is also one of the things I love the most and writing for you the things I write is something I ADORE, so worry not! I will not stop writing but please do have patience on me because I will just be able to write on weekends or late at nights and this isn't the only fanfic I write.

Hey happiest of news! On sunday I came out to my mother! Yes, as in came out of the closet, I feel amazing and she was so cool about it so yeah. Me = The happiest human being in the entire universe.

Love you all, thanks for reading!

-Lily Rickman.


	12. Mating

**AN: **Hey! September 30 is here! I never said why I chose this day to be the day I delivered the promised surprise, but if you're interested just read the final note.

I have done many things about Tatennant on both my tumblr and twitter and I had totally forgotten to share them with all of you guys so now that I remember please google: "You know you ship Tatennant when" and "oi-watch-it-sweetie the love for catherine tate" Both searches will have the page I want you to check as first option, sorry for the inconvinience but you know this site doesn't allow links.

Once again: Thank you for the AMAZING feedback, I can't even begin to say how happy you guys make me. I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Mating<span>

_"I think we need to talk" Catherine said, breaking the silence._

_"Should we go to my house?" David asked._

_"Yeah"_

_And so, they did._

"David, what are we doing?" Catherine asked once they were inside the man's house.

He turned his head quickly to look at her, disturbed. "What?" he said. "What do you mean with that?"

"This, David, this whole... thing that just happened back in the theatre's dressing room. We can't ignore this, it's happening again like when we did the play back in '12. This was one of the reasons why I wasn't sure to work on this again, I was scared. I don't want either of us to be hurt again. Last time it was different, we had almost a year and still it didn't go well. This was one show" she said.

"Why are you so scared Catherine? What makes you think this time something bad will happen? Why don't you have a leap of faith and try to get this right?" he asked, now desperate.

"Because if you fucked up once you can't just glue it. It won't be as good, it won't be good, I was stupid and I lost the opportunity I had"

"You didn't! I'm the one to determine if you have a chance or not. And I'm begging you, please give me a chance to help you make this right" he said, talking in a higher volume.

"Why? What do you want David?" she said almost in a whisper.

"I want you. I thought we had made it clear, I thought you had agreed to try again just some hours ago. How can you change so fast your own words?"

"I don't know" she lowered her face to look at the ground.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Because..." she fidgeted with her foot. "Maybe we shouldn't do it to prevent what happened before and... why am I even saying this?" she changed her tone and she abruptly reached out for David's face, she grabbed it between her hands and kissed him with determination. He was caught off guard but he was glad he had been, he moved his hands to her waist and pushed her to separate their faces.

"Is this you giving me the permission to call you my girlfriend?" he asked teasingly

"Yeah... maybe I didn't just want a mate" she answered with a smile. "You get me?"

They both laughed and then hugged tightly, enjoying one of the happiest moments of their lives.

David felt as the luckiest man on earth when she kissed him again, he felt as the luckiest man on earth when he drove Catherine to her house to supposedly drop her off, he felt as the luckiest man on earth when they cuddled together on the couch to talk about nothing specific. He couldn't believe his biggest dream was actually happening, the love of his life had pretty mich given herself up to him. He told her how much he loved her in every way he could think of, and she laughed.

When at late night they went to bed together, him wearing the Superman shirt from the play and his own boxers, he had almost no heart to hold all his joy, he had no brain to hold all his thoughts and he had no words to explain how happy he felt.

As odd and new as sleeping with his best friend was, it felt completely natural and right, it felt as if it had been written on a story before, as if David and Catherine had always been meant to be. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his 'friend' in his arms.

* * *

><p>Next morning...<p>

The doorbell rang once, twice, thrice. He groaned and rolled over in bed to gently wake her up by stroking her arm. "Catherine" he whispered. "The doorbell is ringing"

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes displeased. "I was having such a nice time sleeping" she said. "It's probably Twig dropping Erin off, she's supposed to spend the next days with me"

"David gasped. "What!?" he said. "You do realize your ex hates me and I slept with you last night, right?"

"I don't care about my ex's opinion unless it's about Erin, stay here and I'll be back. Maybe get out of bed and pretend you got here today" she replied. The bell rang again and she jumped off the bed annoyed, she started walking to the door. "I'm coming!" she shouted.

She opened the door and was immediately prived of speaking by her daughter who excitedly screamed "mummy!" and hugged her, Catherine laughed.

"Hey there beautiful" she said smiling, then turned to face her ex. "Hi Twig, thank you so much and sorry for my looks and delay, you woke me up"

"It's 10:30 am" he said with a hint of indiference.

"Right, I fell asleep late. You can give me that bag and I can deal on my own" she said pointing at the pink bag the man was carrying. He nodded, gave it to her, said goodbye to his daughter and left.

Erin went inside the house with a very visible happiness, she jumped her way to the living room and found a fully dressed and well seated David Tennant on the couch, which wasn't as much of an impression to the girl as it was to her mother.

"David!" she said with excitement and ran to give him a hug. "I'm so glad you're here today, I wanted to tell you and mummy something!

"What is it kid?" he asked.

"I convinced sort of forced my dad to take me to see the play yesterday and I loved it so much!" she smiled.

"Oh, that explains Twig's whole attitude. What line were you seated on?" Catherine asked her.

"Second, next to Matt and Alex and Salome. You looked so pretty in your costumes mummy! I want to look like you when I'm your age and I want a good looking, nice boyfriend like David" she said.

"What!?" the new couple exclaimed.

"Well I realised uncle doesn't fit him anymore so now I call him David, just David, why are you so impressed?" the girl asked confused.

"Who said we're together?" David asked amused.

"You kissed, doesn't that make you a couple?"

"Erin, honey, that was acting, it was part of the play" her mother said.

"Mum it's okay, I accept you and dad aren't together, and as Alex says you two look good together" the girl insisted.

"We're not together" Catherine said.

"Oh no?" David asked.

"Shut up David, we're not together, _together_, as in properly together" she said.

"You should" Erin said. "David would be my second dad and that would be amazing! I could be the Doctor's Daughter!"

"Yeah, she'd be the Doctor's Daughter" David helped the girl.

Catherine sighed desperated. "Why do I even care deal with you two?"

"Because she's your daughter and I'm your best mate, slash, new boyfriend"

Erin giggled and nodded.

"That is very true, and I love you both so I have no right to talk" Catherine said. "You know Erin, we two haven't had breakfast yet. I'm still in my pyjamas even. Would you be ok with accompaining us at the table?"

"Sure"

They had a nice breakfast that was cooked by Catherine, David tried helping but the oldest ginger never let him even near the fire, he eventually gave up and instead played some word games ith Erin. His stomach strongly appreciated the good food.

After having breakfast David stayed for a but longer, but not much. He had some appointment and so he left mother and daughter alone.

"So now in all honesty mummy, do you fancy him or not?" Erin asked.

"Do you fancy Jonathan Hughes from your class or not?" Catherind teased.

The girl's skin turned as red as her hair. "That is different. David does fancy you"

"Oh does he?" Catherine asked pretending she didn't know. "And how do you know that?"

"The way he looks at you, that's why. I swear he doesn't ever blink if you're around him, the way he talks to you too, so sweet, so soft. And also... Matt told me that he told him"

"Matt Smith?"

"Yes"

"He also thinks you should be together" Erin said. "He says you're meant to be and stuff"

"I do fancy him, but don't tell anyone" Catherine whispered to her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The question that must be answered: Why did you choose September 30 and have us wait so long? Well today is my 15th birthday and I have realised while time passes that one's birthday is not for one's enjoyment only. So as a thank you to all the amazing things you guys have told me and have in some way gifted me I decided to do this for all of you, and have you all celebrate my birthday with me. I'm giving you the product of one of the things I love the most in life so yes, this is why! Today is going to be a great day. :)

Now, I have this rule to always keep my promises and one of the things I promised on the message I left before this chapter was even starting to be written was that I would take as part of the surprise three requests for one shot fanfics. The "rules" are as follows:  
>1. I will only take requests for fanfics about things I actually have readwatched because if not I will not be able to write as it must be.  
>2. I'd really appreciate it you don't only write the pairing or the character on your request. It would be nice that you could tell me a bit of the plot you want me to write.<br>3. It can be any type of fanfic (pairing, tribute, AU, etc)  
>4. I will only accept three requests per fanfic I'm posting this on. The winners will be notified first personally and later announced on the next chapter.<br>5. It is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT that you post with a fanfiction account and/or add your twitter, instagram or tumblr account on your request because if you don't I will sadly not be able to deliver you the prize.  
>6. Please avoid asking me to write self harmrape/any kind of trigger theme because I will be extremely uncomfortable if I have to write something like that.  
>7. If you're posting a review to the fanfic apart from the request please post them as two separate things, add to the request a * at the beginning and at the end so I can locate requests easier.<br>And that's it! I wish you all a lot of luck and I can't wait to write your requests!

Thanks for reading/reviewing/always being here and waiting for updates! You guys are honestly the best and make my days better!

Love,

-Lily Rickman.


	13. One Date

**AN:** I know I'm the worst but I was on finals at school and my piano exam was yesterday and I had been studying like crazy. I'm so sorry! But even if I take ages to update know that the story isn't finished until I write "THE END" at the bottom of a chapter and the story status is Complete. Much love if you're still around.

This chapter is set... say about a week after the events from last one.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: One date.<span>

"Mummy wake up!" Erin said jumping on her mother's bed. "Mum! You must leave me at dad's place!"

"What?" Catherine asked, half-asleep. Her daughter never was this excited about going to her father's house, she usually wanted to stay longer with her.

"Mum! Up! Shower! Breakfast! We must leave!" the girl insisted.

"Why?" Catherine groaned.

"Because you have a date with David! Get up!" Erin nearly shouted, ripping the blankets from the bed.

Catherine shot her eyes open, took in a sharp deep breath and immediately rose from bed. Shit. She had a date with David and she had to drop off Erin at her ex's house.

"Only way to wake you up these days is to say the name David huh?" her daughter teased. God, she was so young but would act like a 16 year old.

"What time is it?" the woman asked.

"Half-past-nine" the girl answered.

"Shit"

"Mum! Language!" Erin complained.

"Are you dressed and showered?"

"Yes"

"Good, feed yourself with cereal and I'll be out in 10 minutes, okay?" Catherine quickly said as she shuffled through the room to get her clothes and then ran to the bathroom.

She showered quickly, put makeup and perfume and dressed in a beautiful white dress with black shoes. She took a short glance of herself at the mirror, smiled pleased by her reflection and headed back to her room where she filled her handbag with everything she would need for the day. She went out to the living room where her daughter was waiting with her things packed in the pink bag.

"Ready?" Catherine asked and the girl simply nodded.

Catherine didn't drive, she owned a car, a green car she was pretty proud of because she felt like a responsible citizen of Britain, but she didn't drive, she was driven. But with all honesty she hated that and liked much more traveling in the tube when she was in London and didn't have to go to any fancy place for a work thing. With her daughter's hand tightly inside her's she half-walked, half-ran to the nearest underground station, where she used her blue Oystercard twice and took the Picadilly line on the direction to Cockfosters, she got out on the nearest station to her ex's house and walked, hurrying her daughter. When they finally got to the man's front door she was completely out of breath but just in time, she let her daughter ring the bell and waited for the door to be opened.

The door opened and her oh so ugly ex's head popped out through it, then his whole body came out. "Hello Erin!" he said excited and smiling. "Morning, Catherine" he bowed his head at her.

"Morning Twig"

"Nice dress" he said in a sort of teasing tone.

"Thanks" she answered, faking a smile. "So, um, it's all set. I'll see you in a week and I'll call you later today, okay Erin?" she told her daughter.

"Sure, good luck mum" the girl answered hugging her.

"Have a good day Twig" she said.

"You too" he answered awkwardly.

She waved at her daughter and walked away from the foyer to start running back to the tube when the house's door was closed.

* * *

><p>Catherine got to the restaurant she had been appointed to go at exactly 10:05, record time. She looked at herself on the restaurant's window to make sure everything was on place, she fixed her hair with her fingers and straightened her dress. She should have brought a coat, why hadn't she brought a coat? It was freezing cold, London in the winter. That was why Twig had made the comment about the dress and why people had looked at her so weird on the street. How hadn't she noticed?<p>

She started shivering as soon as she thought that so she immediately got inside the restaurant and walk to the little table where the woman in charge of the reservations was standing.

"Good morning" the woman greeted her. "Do you have a reservation?"

"I believe someone may be already waiting for me" she answered, rubbing her arms trying to get them warm.

"Under what name is the table reserved?"

"Um... I think it may be Tennant" she said.

The woman shuffled through her notebooks pages but shook her head. "No Tennant"

"Oh well, Tate?"

The same action was repeated. "Sorry, no"

"God... try Ford or McDonald then" Catherine said. "I'm very sorry"

Again the poor woman went through the many pages of the black notebook. "No"

"I am truly sorry, could you please read me the names you have of tables for two?"

"No problem Miss. Let me see: There's Smith, Barringer, Crow, Noble, Green, and that's it"

Catherine shook her head. "No, I can't believe this. Maybe I got the place wrong. Wait..." her eyes opened widely. "Did you say Noble?"

"That's right Miss." the now impatient woman said.

"I swear I will kill that man" Catherine said. "That's the table, one person already arrived, right?"

"Yes Miss. will you please follow me?"

Catherine followed the woman through the restaurant to a cornered table where no one other than David Tennant was sitting, dressed with a white button up shirt and blue jeans, playing with a teaspoon. His eyes shined and his lips drew a wide smile when he saw the ginger standing in front of him. He stood up and the woman who had led Catherine left.

"Milady" he said, kissing Catherine's hand and then hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You look lovely"

"You look quite handsome yourself" she complimented back and sat on her chair.

"I thought you had got lost" he said in a very strong scottish accent.

"I didn't, I was a bit late and then had to guess between thousands of names that certain childish man decided to get a reservation under the name Noble" she complained.

"Oh it was fun, at least you're here. I'm hungry, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Very"

They took their time to read the menu and finally deliberate what their breakfast would be. Catherine went for full english, because why not? And David went for pancakes because he was a child.

"How has life been?" she asked him after they ordered the waitress their breakfast choices.

"Hectic, yours?"

"What can I say? I'm an actress, amazingly busy. I premiered Nativity 3, you heard?"

"I watched it" he answered. "Even better than my Nativity"

She laughed lightly. "I've been giving classes regularly to teenagers at LAMDA"

"Wow, how has that been?" he asked smiling.

"Horrible and terrifying. Can Erin stay a child forever? Teenagers are hell" she said.

"We went through there too!"

"Yes, but at least I wasn't an unbearable hormone-filled explosion of energy. I was a shy, quiet, studious girl with curly red hair and horrible glasses"

He laughed.

They ate and talked, and looked into each other's eyes, and laughed, and teased each other. It was a beautiful morning.

When the bill came Catherine insisted on paying, saying that she had just received the first pay for Nativity and she would love to give him a little gift. But he didn't let her and promised she could pay the next time. She knew he was lying.

When they stood up and thanked the waitress David grabbed his coat and put it on, Catherine shifted awkwardly when he did.

"Did you leave your coat at the entrance?" he asked.

"I..." she said. "I didn't bring a coat"

"What!?" he exclaimed. "Are you crazy? You know it's freezing cold outside!"

"I know. I just forgot it when I got out of my house, I was in a hurry"

He took his own coat of and covered her with it so quickly she couldn't even complain.

"There" he said. "I'm not having my girlfriend die of hypothermia because of me"

God he loved calling her his girlfriend and she loved hearing it.

"But David, _you_ will get hypothermia now" she said.

"Shut up and walk to the door, at least my shirt is long sleeved. I'd rather have hypothermia than have you with hypothermia"

He pushed her and she obeyed. They got out of the restaurant and the temperature had lowered significantly outside, David shuddered.

"Not so bad" he said hugging himself. "How did you arrive? Will a driver pick you up?"

She shook her head. "No, I came on the tube. How did you arrive?"

"Car, it's right there" he pointed at a black car on the opposite side of the street. "Do you want a ride home?"

"I'd love a ride home"

They crossed the street and got in the car, David turned the heat on. He played soft music on the radio and as the London traffic was very fluent they got soon to Catherine's home.

"You could come in" she said.

"I would but I have an audition soon" he answered.

"Oh" the smile that had been on her lips all morning faded away. "It's all right"

"But Christmas is soon, we could maybe spend the night together with the kid and Jo and Matt and Alex" he told her, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll think about it" she smiled back. "Call me when you're home, will you? I had a lovely morning"

"I will, I had a lovely morning too" he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Goodbye" she said and opened the door. "Oh! Your coat" she slid off the coat and got one leg out of the car.

"Hey, Catherine?" he said.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"I love you"

She went back inside the car, wrapped him in a warm hug and kissed him, holding his face between her hands. "I love you too" she went out of the car. "Call me"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Christmas is coming! And well all I can say is: get excited for Christmas day.

Please review/like/subscribe because all of those things make my days!

Hope you enjoyed!

Love always,

-Lily Rickman

Ps. In case you were wondering I got 9.5/10 on my piano exam which is HELL OF A GOOD MARK! My teacher congratulated me and said she's proud of me so... that's great.

Bye!


	14. Christmas

**AN: **It's late again ugh ugh ugh. New year's resolution: To stop delaying so much on my fanfics. Anyways I hope you all had amazing holidays! This chapter is to all of you who have read this story. Because I truly can't believe how many people have read it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Christmas<span>

_December 23_

She heard something fall to the floor in the room next door. "Erin!" she screamed immediately. She stood up from the couch and walked as quickly as she could to check on her daughter.

"I'm okay" the little ginger said. "It was just a box with old shoes, nothing broke. Can you help me get these to the living room?" she said pointing at the boxes she had piled next to her.

"Of course" her mother answered, carrying 4 boxes, one on top of the other one.

When the boxes that contained Christmas ornaments and fairly lights inside were all in the living room, mother and daughter sat down on two different couches.

"Is David coming to help us set the tree mummy?" Erin asked.

Catherine smiled and nodded. "He's bringing the tree"

As if he had heard -before Erin could answer- David Tennant rang the bell, knocked the door and called Catherine's name.

"David I gave you a key for a reason, so you can let yourself in" the woman said loudly.

"You didn't take into account I could be holding a heavy Christmas tree that would prive me from my abilty of letting myself in with a key" the scot answered from the other side of the door.

"What!? You're carrying it yourself, you crazy man?" she asked, standing up to open the door. As soon as she opened it she saw the man, hidden behind the enormous tree. "Oh my God, come inside, now" she said and let him go inside.

David walked carefully through the house and left the tree to stand by itself on the floor at a corner in the living room, he smiled. He backed two step, to proudly admire his work and then turned around to see the two gingers. "Hello" he said and walked to Catherine.

"Hello" she said.

He grabbed her chin between his thumb and index, pushed her head up and placed a short kiss on her lips. "Shall we set the tree?" he asked.

The girl, that had been observing the whole scene open mouthed, nodded enthusiastically. She ran to the kitchen and returned with a pair of scissors, with which she cut the ropes that were holding the three closed to let it's branches fall open. The living room was filled with the fresh scent of the pine tree and the three people in the house inhaled it deeply.

"Ahh, Christmas" David said. "Do you remember our first Christmas together Cath?"

"Yes! We were locked inside the BBC studios, forced to watch a Doctor Who episode of me in a wedding dress with Rusell and the crew"

David nodded. "Love the wedding dress"

The girl and the couple set the tree with many small white lights and blue, green, red, purple, orange, pink, silver and white crystal spheres. They were very proud of themselves for not breaking a single sphere and spent the rest of the day laughing, eating and talking. Catherine had all her presents wrapped and hid inside her closet, so did David.

* * *

><p><em>December 24<em>

Alex Kingston danced around Catherine Tate's kitchen, finishing what needed to be finished for the Christmas dinner, the ginger woman had gone out to buy some last minute things and so she had been left in charge of the kitchen, she had been appointed to make sure David didn't go anywhere near food or heat and her boyfriend, Matt Smith, had been appointed to entertain the two young girls so they didn't urge to open the presents. Suddenly the house's front door opened.

"Oh my God" Alex heard Catherine say. "It's freezing cold out there, you don't even want to know what frozen hell I had to go through"

Alex laughed lightly from her spot and waited patiently for the other woman to get in the kitchen. She then received the things that had been bought and proceeded to finally finish the big dinner with the ginger woman by her side. When they were finished and the house smelt marvelously of roasted turkey and Christmas goods they asked the men and the children in the house to set the table, they took the delicious food out and sat with everyone to eat.

"I say we toast" Alex said.

"Sounds good to me!" her boyfriend replied. "I'll serve the wine"

Catherine smiled at them. "I'll go for water, for me and the girls" she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Catherine! One time in the year does no wrong" David complained.

"I don't like it, I'm good with water thank you" she replied when she went back to the table and filled her glass and the girls' with the transparent liquid.

"Okay" Alex said raising her glass. "For all of us"

"And for us to have the chance to be back on Who sometime together!" David added, making everyone laugh.

They all hit their glasses together in the middle of the table, with a big smile on their lips and then proceeded to eat their dinner. They talked and enjoyed everything until they were done and after taking the dirty plates to the kitchen were demanded by the two girls to open the presents.

"I have a desl for you two" Matt told the impatient girls. "We can open the presents if and only if you are the ones to read names and deliver"

"Deal!" both girls shouted in unison and ran to sit on the floor next to the tree. Alex and Matt sat on a couch, while Catherine and David sat on the other.

"Can I go first?" Erin asked Salome, who nodded. She grabbed a big box between her tiny arms and read the label on it. "From: The Doctor, for: The Doctor?" she said confused.

Alex and Catherine closed their eyes and sighed in desperation at the exact same time but their boyfriends ignored them and looked at eachother with a huse grin on their faces. "Judging by the wrapping, that's for me" Matt said. The little girl stood up and gave the big box to him.

"Hope you like it mate" David told him.

Matt opened his eyes widely and rubbed his hands together. "Oooh this is heavy! I wonder what it is" he said and started ripping the wrapping paper eagerly, beneath it a box with a big remote control helicopter unveiled. Matt squeaked. "I love it!" he exclaimed, putting the box aside and running to David to hug him and place many kisses on his cheeks.

"Oh my God" the two women said at the same time, the rest of the people in the house laughed at them.

"Matthew you can keep your bloody plane if you promise to not fly it in the house" Alex told him, he was smiling like a kid, looking at the box that was now next to his feet.

"All right!" he answered full of joy.

Salome picked out the next gift from another part of the tree. "From: The Doctor, for: The Doctor" she said.

"Jesus Christ" Catherine exclaimed looking at Alex.

"That would be for me!" David said, grabbing the holiday themed bag from the girl's hands. He sat back on the couch and opened the bag, the expression on his face was completely priceless. He looked at Matt with his mouth wide open. "No you didn't!" he said.

"Yes I did" the other man answered smiling.

David laughed and took a big brown leather covered box from inside the bag. "I always wanted one of these!" he said.

"This one is brand new and it has them all from William to me, well Peter, but it's the same as mine so it doesn't count" Matt told him.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Catherine asked.

"You don't know Cath?" David asked her perplex, when she shook her head with an annoyed expression on her face he opened the box. "It is all the sonic screwdrivers and not in plastic but in actual metal like the ones on set!" he said excitedly.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Matthew, you're spoiling this man more than he already is. David, you already had them all! And like twenty copies of yourse and Tom Baker's!"

David shook his head. "I had them all in _plastic_, and I had Toms's thrice and mine five copies, plus the one I stole from set" he corrected.

Catherine shook her head dissaprovingly. "Never mind, shall we continue?" she asked.

The gift giving went on as follows:

From Erin to mummy; a perfume.

From David to Alex; a jewlery box.

From Alex to Erin; a dress.

From Erin to David; a notebook.

From Matt to Salome; a Taylor Swift CD.

From Catherine to Matt; many pairs of socks, which made everyone laugh and the man happy.

From Matt to Alex; a perfume, a pair of earrings, a ring, a necklace and a bracelet.

From David to Salome; a Doctor Who shirt because he wanted the girl to look awesome.

From David to Erin; a Doctor Who shirt for the same reason.

From Salome to Alex; a hand bag.

From Catherine to Erin; clothes.

From Alex to David; a book.

From Catherine to Alex; a book and a pair of earrings.

From Matt to Catherine; red sunglasses because she'd rock them.

From Alex to Salome; clothes.

From Alex to Matt; tickets for some play at the Globe.

From Alex to Catherine; the same perfume that Erin had given her, with an apology that turned into laughs for Catherine's comment of double the good and "Am I that obvious?"

From Matt to Erin; Doctor Who action figures because she was the only one who appreciated the goods of life apart from David.

From Catherine to Salome; a skirt.

From Salome to Matt; a bowtie, which made everyone smile fondly.

After many hugs and almost an hour of gift giving there was only two more boxes under the tree, one small and one big, both wrapped in TARDIS blue wrapping paper.

Erin grabbed the small one and read from it. "From Benedick to Beatrice, have a very merry Christmas"

Catherine reached for the small box and looked at David smiling. "I hope it's not the perfume again" she said making her friends and daughter laugh.

"No, I took your daughter to the shop to buy it so not the perfume" he said.

She carefully ripped the paper off and then opened the box that was inside, she gasped. "Oh my God David, they're beautiful!" she said, taking out the two golden earrings and the thin golden necklace. Both earrings and the necklace had a small transparent diamond-like stone on the end and sparkled with the tree's fairy lights.

"Do you like them?" he asked smiling.

"I love them" she said, reaching to place a tender kiss on his lips. She then took off the earrings she had on and put the new ones instead, she asked her boyfriend to help her put the necklace on and then turned to her daughter. "That's for David" she said.

The little girl nodded and gave the box to the man, who laughed lightly. "Nice color" he said with a strong scottish accent.

"Shut up, I didn't know you'd use the same" Catherine answered.

David opened the box and then looked at Catherine. "Really? For me?" he asked excitedly.

"If Matthew has the right to spoil you then your girlfriend has it too" she said.

Matt returned to the earth after staring for a good 5 minutes at his own girlfriend upon the mention of his name. "What is it?" he asked.

David got out a miniature TARDIS made out of wood, with glass windows and a real light on top of it.

"Niiiiiiiiiiice" Matt said.

After finishing the gift giving the living room was a huge wrapping paper mess but they didn't care, the two couples and the two girls spent a good and long night talking, playing games and mainly enjoying their quality time together. Alex, Matt and Salome left the Tate household at 3:00 am and promised the two gingers and the former Doctor Who star that they would see eachother again the next night to watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special.

Catherine, David and Erin went to sleep with the living room and kitchen made a mess, but with the happiest heart in the whole world.


End file.
